Amante Fantasma
by sumaru100
Summary: Robin, una mujer que sufre terribles pesadillas de demonios que la desean, dichas pesadillas la aterrorizan al grado de evitar dormir cada noche y llevarla al borde de la locura. Pero cuando la ataca otra pesadilla, un valiente guerrero acude en su ayuda. ¿Sera capaz Robin de olvidarlo? ¿Continuara deseando no dormir? No sirvo para summarys... Autora: Sherrilyn Kenyon
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos XD**

**Pues ya volvi aquí asi bien pronto con esta nueva adaptación ZoRo *3***

**Es otro de los libros de la autora del fic anterior, pero aclaro que no es el siguiente, este libro no tiene relación con el anterior, asi que no abra problema con alterar el curso de las cosas XD**

**Hice este antes porque esta mas corto y ya lo quería subir n.n**

**Bueno… comencemos! XD**

**Bienvenidos Mortales e Inmortales**

Engendrados por los dioses de los sueños y las pesadillas, somos los hijos de **Mist **(y a veces, de madres humanas).

Tradicionalmente llamados **Oneroi**, somos los que protegemos a los humanos, Apolitas, e Inmortales mientras duermen. Somos los Guerreros del Sueño. Los que luchan en contra de los Skoti Daimons que reducen drásticamente la energía, sueños y vida de las personas que duermen, además de suministrarles sueños altamente eróticos para atrapar sus fantasías.

Durante la luz de día, caminamos entre ellos, ya sea como humanos o como fantasmas desconocidos. Y cada vez que los ojos humanos nos encuentran, inmediatamente apartan la mirada sin registrar nuestra presencia (a menos que decidamos otra cosa).

La mayor parte de nosotros está desprovisto de emociones (excepto el dolor). Esos que han sido maldecidos a no sentir ninguna de las emociones, sólo pueden sentirlas mientras están en un estado de ensueño con un anfitrión humano o inmortal. Pero allí yace el peligro... algunos de nosotros empezamos a desear ardientemente las emociones, como una droga.

En lugar de ser observadores y protectores, se convierten en controladores-instigadores del sueño del anfitrión. Si el malvado **Skotos** continuara agotando a sus víctimas, la locura descendería y nos amenazaría a todos nosotros. De ahí la creación del **Dream Hunter.** Ciertos miembros de los Oneroi han sido seleccionados para vigilar al Skoti y a los Renegados, y asegurar que no hacen presa de aquellos que duermen.

Somos también ayudantes de los **Dark Hunters** y los **Were-Hunters**, siendo mediadores cuando necesitan ayuda de los dioses o para cicatrizar sus heridas.

**Mist**

Mist es la consorte amorfa de los dioses del sueño. Ella a dado a luz a miles de niños, cuando toma la forma humana es a menudo vista como una bella joven de pelo negro y brillantes ojos extrañamente blancos. No es la más maternal de las madres, ella cedió la crianza de sus hijos a Hypnos y a las ninfas que la sirven.

**Oneroi**

Éstos son algunos de los Dream Hunters que vigilan nuestro sueño. Pueden ser vistos raramente en sueños y a menudo son los salvadores en nuestras pesadillas.

Sus nombres son importantes y simbólicos.

1

Los que comienzan con "D" son los que auxilian y vigilan los sueños de los dioses e Inmortales. Los "M" son los "Ejecutores" y los "V" son los que ayudan a la humanidad y a los Apolitas.

Los Oneroi que no tienen una función determinada, no tienen un prefijo acentuado.

Los Skoti tienen una nomenclatura diferente que a menudo es confundida con el verdadero Dream Hunters.

**Skoti**

La mayor parte de los Renegados son Skoti (los hijos de Phobetor), sin embargo en ocasiones pueden unirse a otros, incluidos los Oneroi y los humanos. Los nombrados abajo están bajo escrutinio como violadores conocidos.

No respetan las leyes que gobiernan el panteón y son constantemente una espina en el costado de los dioses. Pero claro, sin ellos, la vida sería aburrida para los Ejecutores.

Si los encuentras en tu sueño, intenta llamar a un Ejecutor. Porque con estos tipos, cualquier cosa es posible. El término "en tus sueños más salvajes" fue inventado por estos hombres.

**M'ordant**

Hijo de Phantasos, él es uno de los Policía del Sueño. M'Ordant cuida de tanto al Oneroi como al Skoti.

Al ser un Ejecutor, él es duro y se ocupa de sus asuntos. De todos modos tiene un grado de compasión que se le prohíbe a los de su clase. Sin embargo esto no lo detiene de hacer todo lo que es necesario para hacer su trabajo.

**Hypnos**

Hypnos es la personificación del sueño en la mitología griega. Es hijo de Nyx y Erebus, y el gemelo de Thanatos ("la muerte"). Tanto él como su hermano viven en el Inframundo.

Él dio a Endymion el poder de dormir con ojos abiertos así podía ver a su amada, la diosa de la luna Selene.

2

Hypnos es retratado como un joven desnudo con alas pegadas a sus sienes, o como un hombre barbudo con alas unidas a sus hombros.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

—Los hombres son el azote del universo. Digo que los alineemos a todos a lo largo de la carretera y luego les pasemos por encima con grandes camiones. — Nami hizo una pausa mientras sus claros ojos color chocolate se ensanchaban ante un nuevo pensamiento. — No, espera. ¡Apisonadoras! Sí, vamos a apisonarlos a todos hasta que no sean nada más que fangosas manchas mojadas sobre el camino.

Arqueando una ceja por el rencor, Robin alzó la vista de su escritorio para ver a su compañera de trabajo Nami agarrar el borde de la pared tostada del compartimiento de Robin. Los grandes ojos de la morena destellaban frenéticos y Nami tenía la mirada de una mujer a un paso del borde.

—¿Problemas con tu novio otra vez, eh, Nami?

—En realidad, es mi hermano menor quien me ha irritado, pero ya que tocaste el tema de mi novio, sigue mi consejo: Sé la viuda negra. Encuentra a un tipo, diviértete con él, entonces destrípalo por la mañana antes de que él pueda jactarse de ello con sus amigos.

—Bien —dijo Robin estirando la palabra. —Creo que alguien necesita un descanso.

—Alguien necesita dos meses de vacaciones en Bahamas sin su novio al lado —.

Los ojos de Nami se animaron. —Oooh, hey, un campamento sexual. Sí. Eso es. ¡Tenemos que comenzar un campamento sexual dónde las mujeres puedan decir a sus mariditos que están yendo a una clínica de adelgazamiento y en vez de una dieta de campamento militar con dietistas nazis, ellas van a la playa y tienen hombres calientes para tratarlas como diosas!

Robin se rió.

—No, en serio. Nosotras seríamos ricas.

Robin se rió con más ganas.

—Tu mejor vuelves a trabajar antes de que Lord-Rey-del-Mal-Humor te pesque aquí otra vez.

—Sí, lo sé. Ves, eso prueba mi punto. Habría que disparar a todos los hombres. Robin todavía se reía mientras Nami volvía a su escritorio. Dos segundos más

tarde, Nami estaba de vuelta, atisbando por encima de la pared del compartimiento otra vez. —Hey, ¿todavía tienes esas pesadillas?

El humor de Robin se desvaneció mientras recordaba la pesadilla horrenda que había tenido la noche pasada, donde ella había estado arrinconada en una cueva oscura por una fuerza no vista que parecía querer alimentarse de su terror. Durante las tres últimas semanas apenas había pegado un ojo. Su agotamiento era tal que hasta estaba teniendo mareos.

—Sí —dijo Robin.

—¿La medicina, que te dio el doctor, ayuda?

—No. En realidad, creo que hizo peores los sueños. —Oh, vaya, lo siento.

Robin también. Ella había esperado al menos poder dormir bien una noche. Pero no parecía posible.

La puerta de su jefe se abrió.

Nami esquivó a su rotundo, militante jefe cuando dejaba su oficina con enfado y se dirigía hacia la cafetera con su taza extra grande de café en la mano. Oh, sí, como si el hombre necesitara más cafeína para sumar a su irritabilidad nerviosa.

Robin suspiró mientras Mihawk llenaba su taza a rebosar y sus pensamientos volvieron a sus pesadillas.

Francamente, ella no sabía que más hacer con ellas. Eran tan extrañas, y cada noche los sueños parecían empeorar. Al paso que iba, calculaba que estaría loca de atar hacia finales de mes.

Frotándose los ojos, centró su atención en la pantalla de su ordenador. Tenía que terminar su informe de mercadeo para el viernes, pero todo lo que realmente quería hacer, era dormir.

En el fondo de su mente seguía viendo que un enorme, gruñón monstruo venía por ella. Lo oía decir su nombre mientras estiraba su mano como garra tratando de reclamarla. Como en cualquier mala película de horror, las escenas siguieron atormentándola, susurrando en sus pensamientos en cualquier momento que se descuidara.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, disipó las imágenes y se concentró en la pantalla del ordenador. Pero mientras leía, Robin sintió sus párpados volverse pesados otra vez. Ella parpadeó rápido y ensanchó sus ojos en un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta.

Informe de mercadeo, informe de mercadeo…

¡Oh sí, este sí que era un buen modo de mantenerse despierta! ¿Por qué no tomarse un par de somníferos y beberse un vaso de leche caliente ya que estaba?

Lo que ella necesitaba era más cafeína, y ya que no podía soportar el café, tendría que ir a la máquina de Coca Cola. Tal vez el paseo por el pasillo ayudaría reanimarla, también.

Deslizó su silla hacia atrás y abrió el cajón del escritorio para hacerse de cambio, luego se levantó.

En cuanto ella estuvo derecha, un zumbido extraño comenzó en su cabeza. El mundo se inclinó.

Y en un latido del corazón todo se volvió negro y su cuerpo se congeló…

Robin se sintió cayendo en un agujero profundo, oscuro. Todo a su alrededor, vientos rugiendo y aullando en sus oídos, sonando como una enorme, espantosa bestia tratando de hacerla trizas.

Ellos tenían hambre. Estaban desesperados, y la querían a _ella_.

Ellos susurraban su nombre con alientos de fuego. Diciéndole que esperaban sólo por ella.

¡No otra vez! No podía soportar más esta pesadilla horrible.

_¡Despiértate, despiértate!_

Pero ella no podía.

Robin tendió la mano para agarrarse de algo en la oscuridad para evitar la caída. No había nada a que agarrarse. Nada para salvarse.

—¡Auxilio! —gritó, sabiendo que era en vano, pero necesitando intentarlo. De todos modos, cayó.

Ella no dejó de caer hasta que alcanzó la caverna que conocía demasiado bien. Oscura y húmeda, olía a podredumbre y descomposición. Oyó siseos y gritos, la agonía absoluta de almas atormentadas.

_¡Escapa!_

Su corazón aporreaba mientras ella tropezaba en la oscuridad, sobre el piso áspero que parecía agarrar sus pies con dedos rocosos mientras intentaba encontrar una salida. Luchó para ver, pero la opresiva oscuridad no la dejaba. Solo sintió como si agujas diminutas apuñalaran sus ojos.

Extendió sus manos y tocó una pared fangosa que se deslizaba y se movía bajo sus dedos. Repugnante como era, al menos le dio algún apoyo, algo tangible que podía conducirla a su casa.

Y ella tenía que encontrar un camino a casa. La asustada voz en su cabeza le decía que si ella no salía de esto ahora, nunca sería capaz de escaparse.

Aterrorizada, vio una débil luz parpadear más adelante. Corrió hacia ella tan rápido como sus piernas la llevaron.

La luz. Eso la salvaría. Estaba segura de ello.

Entró corriendo en una cueva grande donde la luz brillaba sobre las veteadas y rotas paredes que rezumaban una especie de lodo gelatinoso. El olor a azufre quemó su nariz y los gritos sonaron más fuerte.

Robin patinó al detenerse. Si ella había estado aterrorizada antes, no era nada comparado a lo que sintió ahora.

El dragón, igual a un monstruo, con destellante sangre, escamas rojas y alas color azabache, se levantó delante de ella, gruñendo. Sus largos dientes chasqueando mientras la miraba hambrientamente.

Él se acercó a ella, calmándola con sus misteriosos ojos negro profundo. Ojos que parecían ver más que su físico en sí. Era como si ellos lo vieran todo en su mente, en su alma.

Y ella sabía que la bestia la quería. Que él deseaba poseerla con afiebrada locura.

Oh Dios, eso era. La bestia estaba aquí para tomarla. Consumirla. No había escape.

Robin tropezó alejándose, hacia la entrada. Ella no iría simplemente a acostarse y morir. Eso no estaba en ella. Ella era una luchadora. Y lucharía hasta que el último aliento abandonara su cuerpo.

Dándose vuelta, corrió a la entrada, pero antes de que pudiera escaparse, ésta se cerró, encerrándola.

—No me dejarás tan pronto, Robin —ceceó el dragón escamoso, sus garras raspando el piso mientras se acercaba. —Necesito la luz dentro de ti. Tus pensamientos. Tus sentimientos. Tu bondad. Ven a mí y déjame sentir que tu calor me baña.

Él se lanzó por ella.

Robin cerró sus ojos e imaginó una espada en sus manos para luchar contra él. Ella consiguió una rama de árbol. No era lo que hubiera elegido, pero era mejor

que nada. La balanceó hacia él, pegándole con fuerza a través de la cara.

Riendo, él sacudió su cabeza escamosa como si no hubiera sentido el golpe en absoluto. —Qué espíritu. Qué inteligencia e ingenio. Y te preguntas por qué te quiero así. Muéstrame más, Robin. Muéstrame con lo que puedes seguir.

Ella lo obligó a distanciarse mientras blandía su rama de árbol. Era un arma estúpida, pero era todo lo que tenía de momento.

Como si comenzara a aburrirse, el dragón arrancó la rama de sus manos.

— Quiero tu mente, Robin. Quiero sentir tu miedo de mí.

Él se movió aún más cerca.

Antes de que la bestia pudiera alcanzarla, una luz brillante apareció entre ellos, irritando sus ojos aún más. Creció en intensidad hasta que pareció más brillante que el sol. Cuando finalmente se desvaneció, reveló otro monstruo.

Robin tragó con terror. ¿Por qué no podía controlar este sueño? Desde que había sido una niña, ella había sido capaz de salirse de los malos sueños. Pero por alguna razón, no tenía ningún control en estas pesadillas.

Era como si alguien más que ella los dirigiera. Como si ella no fuera nada más que un títere cuyas cuerdas eran tiradas por el monstruo.

El monstruo más nuevo apareció en la forma de una serpiente gigantesca. Sólo que en lugar de una cabeza, tenía la parte superior del cuerpo de una mujer. Su verde tez escamosa lucía pedregosa y sus ojos azulados resplandecían.

La mujer-serpiente se deslizó hacia ella, sonriendo con una sonrisa dientuda mientras arrastraba su misteriosa mirada fija sobre el cuerpo de Robin. —Qué pequeño bocado sabroso es ella.

—¡Ella es mía! —rugió el dragón. —No la compartiré.

La mujer-serpiente lamió sus labios mientras su larga cola se deslizaba a través del piso. —Ella es bastante fuerte para nosotros dos —. Entonces se volvió hacia el dragón, su cara una horrible máscara de rabia. —Además, yo la vi primero y bien lo sabes. Tú la has encontrado por mí y no te dejaré tenerla.

El dragón atacó a la serpiente.

Aterrorizada más allá de lo posible, Robin aprovechó el combate para recoger una roca y golpear en la apertura de la cueva. —Déjame salir —exigió ella entre dientes apretados.

Cerró sus ojos e intentó imaginarse la pared abriéndose y a ella atravesarla corriendo.

No consiguió nada. No antes que la cola del dragón azotara por todos lados, intentando golpear a la serpiente. La serpiente la esquivó, como Robin, y con un choque resonante, la cola astilló la pared.

Temblando, Robin salió corriendo hacia la oscuridad otra vez. Los chillones aullidos se intensificaron.

—¡Por favor —pidió ella en voz alta, —por favor despiértate! Vamos, Robin, tu puedes hacerlo —. Ella se pellizcó y se pegó con la mano su cara mientras corría, e hizo todo lo que pudo pensar hacerse para salir de esta pesadilla.

Nada funcionó. Era como si los monstruos no la dejaran ir.

Ella rodeó una esquina y se encontró deslizándose por una pequeña cuesta. El fondo era un hoyo hirviente donde la mujer-serpiente esperaba. El calor del hoyo quemó a Robin mientras lava rojo-dorada se filtraba.

La serpiente se elevó delante de ella, sonriendo. Aquellos demoníacos ojos con sus pupilas de forma diamantada la miraron misteriosamente. —Eso es, pequeña presa. Ven a mí. Este es mi turno para alimentarme de ti.

Robin se dio vuelta para correr otra vez, pero sus pies estaban fijos a la tierra. No se movían en absoluto.

La serpiente se acercó más. Más cerca.

Tan cerca que Robin podía sentir el rápido movimiento de la lengua de la serpiente. Oler la baba grasienta de su cuerpo y oír como sus escamas raspaban el piso de roca al arrastrarse.

Indefensa, Robin cerró sus ojos y llamó con su mente por ayuda. Ella intentó convocar a un protector. Trató de imaginarse a un campeón que vendría a derrotar a sus monstruos.

Justo cuando la serpiente la alcanzó, la caverna se sacudió.

La serpiente se retiró un instante antes de que un hombre apareciera entre Robin y la bestia.

Y él no era sólo otro hombre. Vestido con un traje de negra armadura, él tenía unos hombros increíblemente amplios y corto pelo verde. Robin no podía ver su cara, pero podía sentir el poder de su presencia. Sentir la esencia del guerrero en él mientras se disponía a luchar contra el demonio.

La serpiente chilló por el ultraje.

—Retírate, Zoro. ¡O perece por tu estupidez! El convocado campeón de Robin se rió a carcajadas de la cólera de la mujer-serpiente.

—Yo perecería por tu aliento mucho antes de que mi estupidez me

matara, Krysti'Ana.

Gritando por el ultraje, la mujer-serpiente aumentó diez veces su tamaño. Sus quijadas monumentales chocaron y ella siseó mientras las paredes de la caverna alrededor de ellos se sacudían aún más fuerte que antes. Fuertes estrépitos sonaron mientras pedazos de piedra se separaban de la caverna y se volvían hombres de piedra.

El salvador de Robin la rodeó, y ella retuvo su aliento al ver su cara. Más hermoso que lo imaginable, él tenía ojos que eran tan negros, que parecían ser demasiado profundos.

Antes de que ella pudiera moverse, él envolvió su delgado y musculoso cuerpo alrededor del suyo como una capa protectora, escudándola mientras los monstruos atacaban en masa.

Robin podía sentir los golpes que recibía ya que vibraban entre su cuerpo y el suyo. Ella no sabía como él soportaba el dolor. Cómo él la mantenía sujeta.

Todo lo que ella supo fue que estaba agradecida por eso. Agradecida por el poder y la fuerza de su presencia. Agradecida que él la acunara tan gentilmente y que ella no estaba más sola para enfrentar su pesadilla.

El caliente, especiado olor de su piel la calmó. Instintivamente ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura armada y se apretó contra él, con miedo de dejarlo ir. —Gracias —ella respiró, temblando. —Gracias por venir.

Ella vio la confusión en su mirada fija mientras él le fruncía el ceño. Entonces su cara se endureció, sus ojos se volvieron helados.

—Te tengo, _akribos_ —susurró él tranquilamente, y aún así su profunda, acentuada voz rodó sobre sus sentidos como una poderosa marejada. Calmándola, entibiándola. —No dejaré que la serpiente Skotos te tenga.

Ella creyó eso, hasta que uno de los monstruos nuevos la agarrara de la cintura con un tentáculo de piedra. Ella gritó mientras eso la arrancaba del abrazo de su salvador.

El caballero oscuro creó una espada del aire y los persiguió por la oscura caverna. Ella miró mientras él esquivaba los otros monstruos de piedra, mientras literalmente paraba las paredes mismas para llegar a ella. Él brincó sobre la cosa que la llevaba, aterrizando delante ellos y cortando la fuga del monstruo.

La criatura le dio en la cintura con una fuerte patada y lo envió golpeando alto en la pared.

Zoro no pareció sentir el dolor en absoluto mientras se deslizaba por la pared hacia el piso. Más monstruos pulularon sobre él, pero los venció. Su cara era una máscara de determinación hasta que estuvo de pie fuerte y victorioso sobre sus cuerpos rotos.

Él estrechó sus ojos sobre la cosa que la sostenía, luego extendió su mano, y un brillo rojo acabó al monstruo, astillándolo.

El caballero agarró a Robin entonces, sacándola en sus brazos y corrió con ella por la oscuridad.

Robin envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se agarró de él como si su vida dependiera de eso. Ella todavía podía escuchar a la serpiente llamándolo.

—La tendré, Zoro. ¡Los tendré a los dos!

—No escuches —dijo Zoro. —Cierra tus ojos. Piensa en algo calmante. Piensa en un recuerdo feliz.

Ella lo hizo y, cosa extraña, la cosa más consoladora que ella pudo imaginar fue el sonido de su corazón palpitando bajo su mejilla. El profundo acento de su voz.

—¡Zoro! —la voz de la mujer-serpiente resonaba en la caverna. — Devuélvemela o haré que desees nunca haber nacido.

Él se rió amargamente. —¿Cuándo alguna vez he deseado otra cosa? —masculló por lo bajo.

De pronto la pared ante ellos explotó abriéndose, derramando más monstruos en su camino.

—Entréganosla, Zoro —exigió un gran hombre lagarto gris. —O nosotros te veremos pagar con la carne de tu trasero.

Todavía sosteniéndola cerca, Zoro giró para escapar pero no pudo. Ellos estaban rodeados.

—Dánosla —graznó un dragón viejo, extendiendo sus garras. —Ella puede alimentarnos a todos.

Robin contuvo su aliento al ver la indecisión en los ojos de su caballero oscuro. Dios Querido, él iba a entregarla.

Con su corazón palpitando, ella tocó su cara, arrastrando sus dedos contra su dura, esculpida mandíbula. Robin no quería que los monstruos la tuvieran, pero dentro ella entendía su renuencia para seguir ayudándola. Él no la conocía en absoluto. No había ninguna razón para que él se pusiera en peligro.

_Él no es real._

_Es un sueño._

Las palabras susurraron en su mente. Pero como en tantos sueños, se sentía tan real. _Él_ se sentía real.

Y ella tenía un deseo poco natural de protegerlo.

—Está bien —suspiró ella. —No quiero que resultes herido. Puedo luchar con ellos por mí misma.

Sus palabras parecieron confundirlo y sorprenderlo. Los monstruos se movieron.

—Libérala o muere, Zoro —silbó el hombre lagarto.

Robin sintió el delicado toque del caballero mientras sus dedos rozaban el lado de su cuello, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

La mirada en sus ojos era necesitada y atormentada.

—Ellos no te tendrán. —le susurró —Te llevaré a algún lugar donde ellos no puedan alcanzarte —. Él inclinó su cabeza y capturó sus labios.

La excitada pasión de su beso robó su aliento.

Los monstruos del sueño se desvanecieron en nubes vaporosas hasta que no quedó nada.

Ni la cueva, ni los gritos. Nada.

Nada excepto ellos dos y la necesidad repentina que ella tenía dentro suyo de probar más de él.

Cerrando sus ojos, Robin inhaló el olor caliente, masculino en la piel de Zoro. Él violó su boca con pasión mientras su lengua arrasaba la suya y sus dientes mordían gentilmente sus labios.

Ahora, _esto_, era un sueño. _Él _era un sueño.

Un perfecto, dichoso momento que valía la pena saborear.

Lo oyó gruñir como una bestia salvaje mientras arrastraba sus labios por su mandíbula y los enterraba contra su garganta. Lamiendo. Tentando. Incitando su deseo.

Cada terminal nerviosa en su cuerpo se encendía a su toque. Ella ardía por él. Sus senos se hincharon, queriendo sentir los golpes de su lengua sobre sus tensos picos mientras sus manos la sostenían. Su centro palpitaba con dolor, exigente de necesidad.

Él levantó su cabeza para mirarla fijamente y entonces el resto de la escena se completó. Los dos estaban afuera sobre un brillante montículo, iluminado por la luna.

La paz del momento la consoló. Olió el pino húmedo alrededor de ellos, escuchó el sonido burbujeante de una cascada cercana.

La ropa se desvaneció de sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo que él la posaba sobre la tierra, que, de una manera extraña, no era dura. El musgo bajo ella era más suave que una nube, y contrastaba notablemente con los duros músculos masculinos que la aprisionaban.

Le gustaba mucho este sueño, era mucho mejor.

—Eres magnífico —susurró ella, mirando fijamente el suave y brillante pelo verde que el poseia. Su cuerpo era delgado, bien definido, e impecable. Nunca había visto un hombre tan bien parecido.

Ella se estiró y trazó el arco agudo de sus cejas oscuras sobre los ojos negros. El color de ellos era tan profundo, que le quitó el aliento.

Entonces ella pasó sus dedos por la barba incipiente de sus mejillas hasta su dura mandíbula esculpida. Ella le estaba tan agradecida. Tan feliz de tenerlo sosteniéndola después del terror que le habían hecho pasar los monstruos.

Por primera vez en semanas, se sintió a salvo. Protegida. Y se lo debía todo a él.

Zoro capturó su mano con la suya y estudió sus dedos como si nunca hubiera visto nada como ellos. Había una luz tan tierna en su mirada fija que ella no podía entender qué la causaba.

Gimiendo tan profundamente en su garganta que vibró a través de ella, él llevó la mano de Robin a su boca y recorrió con su lengua las líneas de la palma. Su lengua acarició su carne con caricias parecidas a una pluma mientras sus dientes con cuidado mordían sus dedos y palma. Con sus ojos cerrados, él pareció saborear la esencia misma de su piel, su toque. Su gusto.

Robin tembló ante la mirada caliente sobre su rostro mientras él la besaba otra vez. Sus manos vagaron por su cuerpo, acariciando y hurgando, buscando cada parte de ella, alimentando su fuego interior hasta que ella temió que esto pudiera consumirla completamente.

Él deslizó su boca de sus labios, bajando a su cuerpo y a su pecho. Robin siseó de placer. Su mano gentilmente se ahuecó sobre su pecho, levantando su cima para que él pudiera tomarse su tiempo probándola, haciéndola rodar sobre su lengua mientras gruñía otra vez. Ella nunca había visto antes que un hombre obtuviera tal placer de simplemente probar a una mujer.

Zoro era el cielo. Cielo puro y simple. El amante perfecto, atento. Era como si él pudiera leer su mente y saber exactamente dónde y cómo quería ella ser tocada.

Su erección presionaba contra su cadera mientras su mano buscaba el fuego entre sus piernas. Separando más sus piernas para él, Robin arrastró sus manos sobre los músculos de su espalda, músculos que se ondulaban y flexionaban con cada exquisito y sensual movimiento que él hacía.

Ella enterró sus labios contra su garganta, probando la sal de su piel. Escalofríos se propagaron por su cuerpo, haciéndola sonreír al saber que ella le regresaba el placer.

Nunca antes en sus sueños había ella estado a gusto con un hombre. Esto era la primera vez que había hecho el amor sin preocuparse si su amante encontrara defectos en su cuerpo. Si de alguna manera no fuera lo bastante buena para él.

Su amante del sueño la hacía sentir especial. La hacía sentir femenina y atractiva. Ardiente. Deseable.

Ella contuvo su aliento mientras él deslizaba sus dedos por sus húmedos rizos en la coyuntura de sus muslos, separando los pliegues sensibles de su cuerpo hasta que él pudo deslizar sus largos, delgados dedos profundamente dentro de ella. Un fuego ardiente estalló en su interior.

Gimiendo por la exquisitez de su toque, ella pasó sus manos por su pelo de seda y lo mantuvo cerca.

Él acarició y tentó su cuerpo con sus dedos mientras su boca hacía magia sobre sus pechos. El poder de su toque, el tacto de esos duros, definidos músculos que hacían presión sobre ella…

Esto era más que lo que ella podía soportar.

Dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, ella gritó mientras chorros de éxtasis la atravesaban. De todos modos él siguió dándole placer. No redujo la velocidad hasta que el último estremecimiento profundo se hubiera escurrido de ella.

Sin aliento y débil, ella lo quiso complacer del modo en que él la había complacido. Ella deseaba mirar dentro de sus ojos y verlo culminar, también.

Haciéndolo rodar sobre su espalda, Robin corrió sus manos sobre los perfectos músculos broceados de sus hombros, su pecho, su abdomen y caderas y arrastró despacio sus dedos por los rizos oscuros entre sus piernas. Zoro retuvo su aliento bruscamente entre sus dientes mientras ella arrastraba sus labios sobre los duros músculos de su pecho bajando a su abdomen duro como una piedra.

Y mientras ella lamía su oscura carne, tomó su rígido pene en su mano. Zoro se estremeció en sus brazos. El placer en su rostro la emocionó mientras él lentamente se mecía contra su palma.

Ella lo envainó con sus manos, deleitándose con la aterciopelada sensación de él palpitando entre sus palmas. Él arrastró sus dedos por su pelo. Los músculos en su mandíbula se tensaron al mirarla a los ojos mientras ella tiernamente chupaba su cuerpo.

—Adoro tus manos sobre mí —dijo él, su voz profunda y desigual. —Adoro el modo en que hueles. La forma que te siento.

Él tomó su barbilla en su mano y la miró fijamente, con una mirada que le dijo que él la quería inclusive más que el dragón. Era primitivo y caliente, y le robó el aliento.

En ese momento, ella supo que él iba a tomarla. Tomarla en un modo en que ella nunca había sido tomada antes.

Enterrando sus manos en su pelo, ella no pudo esperar. Ella quería que él la poseyera.

Con sus ojos relampagueando y salvajes, él gruñó antes de tomar sus labios con los suyos. La besó tan apasionadamente que ella se corrió otra vez mientras él rodaba con ella en sus brazos y le presionaba la espalda una vez más contra el musgo parecido a una nube.

Él subió su rodilla entre sus muslos, y separó sus piernas mientras colocaba su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Ella tembló con anticipación.

—Sí, Zoro —suspiró ella, arqueando sus caderas invitándolo.

Con ojos salvajes y posesivos, él se introdujo en ella.

Robin gimió ante su dureza dentro de ella. Ella nunca había sentido nada mejor que toda su fuerza y el poder que la rodeaba, llenándola totalmente. Cuando él se movió contra ella, temió desmayarse por la dicha que sentía.

Él la tocó de formas como ningún hombre la había tocado antes. Como si él realmente la atesorara. Como si ella fuera la única mujer que existía para él.

Sus movimientos fueron indomables cuando él empujó en ella. Lento. Profundo. Con fuerza.

Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, deslizándolas arriba y abajo para sentir el vello de sus piernas acariciándola.

Él bajó su cabeza y capturó su seno en su boca, torturándolo despiadadamente mientras la acariciaba con su cuerpo. Ella gimió profundamente en su garganta, acercando su cabeza a ella.

Entonces, él se reinclinó en sus piernas para poder mirarla. Robin tragó ante la vista de él encima de ella mientras miraba sus misteriosos ojos. Él sostuvo sus piernas en sus manos mientras seguía impulsándose aún más profundo en ella.

Sus sublimes golpes eran primitivos, calientes y tentadores. Y ella los sentía en todo su cuerpo, derramando un placer tan intenso que le recorría su espalda y bajaba hasta los dedos del pie.

Zoro lamió sus labios mientras la miraba mirarlo. Robin no podía moverse. Sus ojos la mantenían paralizada. Todo lo que ella podía hacer era mirarlo fijamente. Sentirlo, profundo y duro dentro de ella.

Ella vio su placer reflejado en sus ojos, lo vio saborearla. Y cuando él miró abajo, adonde ellos estaban unidos, ella tembló.

—Eres mía, Robin, —dijo él entre dientes apretados, empujándose aún más duro y más profundo en ella para acentuar las palabras.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y la acunó en su pecho como si ella fuera indeciblemente preciosa.

Robin se adhirió a él mientras sentía su placer crecer aún más. En chispas candentes ella se corrió otra vez en sus brazos. Él enterró su cara en el ángulo de su cuello y gritó mientras se unía a ella.

Ella yació perfectamente quieta mientras él se estremecía alrededor y en ella. Con su respiración pesada, él no se movió durante varios minutos.

Retirándose, él la miró. —Estoy contigo, _akribos_, —susurró él. —Siempre estaré contigo.

Una extraña ola de pesadez cayó sobre ella. Ella cerró sus ojos. Aún así, todavía podía sentir y entender qué estaba pasando

Zoro la acurrucó sobre su pecho mientras él yacía sobre su espalda. Ella podía sentir sus manos deslizándose sobre ella mientras inhalaba el cálido, masculino olor de su piel.

Incluso dormida, ella lo sintió cerca y supo que él la cuidaba, protegiéndola de los demás. Y por primera vez en semanas, ella descansó en total paz y comodidad.

—Duerme, Robin —dijo él dijo silenciosamente. —El _Skoti_ no puede alcanzarte aquí. No los dejaré.

Robin rió en su sueño. Pero mientras la oscuridad venía por ella otra vez, una voz extraña sonó en su cabeza.

_¿Ahora quien representa la mayor amenaza, Robin? ¿Krysti'Ana o Zoro?_

**Y? espero que hayan leído la primera parte del capitulo, porque si no, no entenderán bien lo demás de la historia (es confuso lo se, pero vale la pena).**

**Cierto! Actualizare un dia si y un dia no XD ok?**

**Pero si quieren que haga antes, pues díganme y yo veo si puedo… (lo se lo se, tengo buen corazón) XD**

**Los dejo y… hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos :3**

**Perdón por no aclarar el cap pasado, esque de que me entre en la lectura mientras adaptaba se me paso x.x**

**Pero no se preocupen, lo único que tienen que saber es esto:**

**AKRIBOS: algo asi como "amor" o esas cosas románticas ;_;**

**ONEROI: dioses que protegen a la gente en sus sueños.**

**SKOTI (a veces lo escriben tambien SKOTOS): dioses que atacan los sueños de las personas y que son hermanos de los ONEROI.**

**Creo que solo eso, pero si falta, el próximo lo aclaro.**

**GOOOO!**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Robin se fue despertando lentamente para encontrarse tendida sobre su espalda, fuera de su cubículo. Durante un segundo ella no pudo moverse en absoluto; entonces su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a funcionar otra vez.

Lo primero que vio fue el ceño preocupado de Nami.

Lo segundo, fueron dos paramédicos sentados al lado de ella. Su jefe, con varios otros compañeros de trabajo, se mantenía a distancia a un lado frunciendo el ceño hacia ella. La cara de Mihawk le dijo que el único pensamiento en su mente era cuanto trabajo administrativo él tendría que completar por esto.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Robin.

—Te desmayaste —dijo Nami. —Fue como si estuvieras congelada o algo.

Robin se cubrió la cara con sus manos mientras se llenaba de vergüenza. Era su suerte, tener el sueño más erótico de su vida, delante de media oficina.

_¡Oh Dios, me quiero morir!_

—¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó el paramédico a su derecha mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

—Me siento… — Su voz se desvaneció. Ella se sentía increíble, en realidad. Mejor de lo que alguna vez se hubiera sentido antes.

—¿Señora? —insistió el paramédico. —¿Está usted bien?

Robin cabeceó, intentando desesperadamente agarrarse a la imagen de Zoro, pero se descoloró y la dejó sintiéndose extrañamente sola. —Estoy bien, en serio.

—No sé —dijo Nami. —Ella ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente. No ha estado durmiendo. Tal vez una corta estadía en un hospital donde ella pueda dormir...

—¡Nami! —interrumpió Robin. —¿Qué intentas hacer?

—Conseguirte ayuda. Tal vez ellos tienen algo que puede hacerte dormir por la noche.

—No necesito dormir —dijo ella, asombrada ante la verdad de esas palabras. — Me siento completamente descansada.

El paramédico miró a Nami. —Sus signos vitales son normales. Si ella dice que está bien, está bien —. Le dio a Robin un formulario de liberación. —Firme esto y está por su cuenta, pero si yo fuera usted, iría a mi doctor sólo para estar seguro.

Nami le dirigió una mirada dudosa.

—Estoy bien, Nami —insistió Robin, firmando la liberación.

Aún así, Mihawk le dijo que fuera a casa y se tomara el resto de la semana. Completamente avergonzada, Robin no discutió mientras los paramédicos se iban.

Ella simplemente juntó sus cosas, luego salió del edificio rumbo al aparcamiento. Nami la siguió al coche. —Escucha, lo que yo iba a decir antes de que Mihawk

fuera por el café y tú golpearas el piso es que mi novio es un psicólogo que se especializa en desórdenes del sueño.

Robin se paró ante su Escort verde. Extraño que Nami no hubiera mencionado eso antes, pero explicaba por qué ella había estado tan interesada en los sueños de Robin desde que todo había comenzado. —¿En serio?

—Sí. Su nombre es Law y le estuve hablando sobre ti. Él piensa que puede ayudar —. Nami le dio una crujiente tarjeta de visita gris oscura. — Realmente pienso que deberías hacerle una llamada.

Robin estudió la tarjeta. Al momento, ella nunca se había sentido mejor en su vida, pero tal vez debería llamarlo por si acaso las pesadillas volvían.

—Gracias —dijo Robin, entrando en su coche. —Quizás lo haga.

Nami la miró desde afuera del coche y articuló la palabra, "Llámalo".

Robin asintió, luego se dirigió a casa, pero mientras manejaba entre el tráfico del centro, no tuvo ganas de volver a su apartamento sola.

Honestamente, ella se sentía bastante extraña. Casi podía sentir la presencia de Zoro. Juraba que todavía podía oler el masculino olor a sándalo que se había adherido a su piel, lo sentía a él en sus pensamientos.

—Fue sólo un sueño —dijo en voz alta.

De todos modos, había sido un sueño increíble. Tan verdadero. Tan vívido y erótico.

Tan increíblemente satisfactorio.

Ella paró en una luz roja y echó un vistazo hacia la tarjeta sobre el asiento de pasajeros. Antes de cambiar de idea, agarró su teléfono celular y llamó al Doctor Trafalgar.

Su recepcionista inmediatamente la comunicó con él mientras ella se dirigía con su coche hacia la autopista.

—Señorita Robin —dijo él con impaciencia. —Nami me ha hablando tanto sobre usted. Realmente me gustaría hablar con usted si tiene tiempo.

Algo la obligó para aceptar. —Bien, seguro. ¿Cuándo?

—¿Qué hace para el almuerzo?

Robin ser rió nerviosa. —Supongo que "encontrarme con usted" sería la respuesta correcta.

Su propia risa le contestó. —Le diré que. ¿Por qué no nos encontramos en público por primera vez? Encuentro que esto pone a la gente más a gusto. ¿Le gusta el Restaurante de Thompson en Five Points?

—Bien. ¿A qué hora?

—¿Qué le parece ahora mismo? Debería estar abierto durante el día. —Suena como un plan. Estaré allí en aproximadamente media hora. —Bueno. La estaré esperando.

Robin entró en la autopista y se dirigió hacia su cita.

Una vez que ella alcanzó la alameda, aparcó su coche fuera del pintoresco restaurante que se especializaba en música de jazz y comida Bohemia, y entró

Había sólo un puñado de gente en el oscuro interior, todos ocupando las mesas. Sólo entonces ella comprendió que había olvidado preguntarle al doctor su aspecto.

—¿Robin?

Ella se dio vuelta para ver a un hombre alto, distinguido alrededor de los treinta años entrando por la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Sí?

— Trafalgar Law —dijo él, extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Ella extendió la suya. —Encantada de conocerlo.

—Sí —dijo él con una sonrisa agradable. —Sí, lo es.

Él consiguió una mesa al fondo del restaurante, y una vez que estuvieron sentados y hubieran ordenado, él escuchó mientras ella le explicaba sus pesadillas.

Robin se sintió un poco nerviosa al principio, pero como al explicarle él no apareció juzgarla, ella entró en más detalles.

—Y luego este tipo, Zoro, estaba allí y él llamó al monstruo serpiente un _Skoto_s —. Ella hizo una pausa mientras movía su pajita alrededor de su Coca Cola.—Usted probablemente piense que estoy chiflada ahora.

—Que va —dijo él, sus ojos oscuros sinceros. —De verdad, la encuentro fascinante. ¿Dígame, usted alguna vez había oído del _Skoti_ antes?

—No, nunca.

—Hmmm, interesante.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras él hacía unas anotaciones sobre la libreta que había llevado con él. —¿Por qué?

—Bien, ellos son parte de la historia. ¿Dígame, usted alguna vez tomó un curso sobre la antigua civilización griega o de mitología en la universidad?

—No, no realmente. Es decir, cubrimos el básico panteón griego en el instituto y tuve que leer la Odisea y Edipo en la universidad, pero eso fue todo.

—Hmmm —dijo como si él encontrara eso interesante, también. —¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Yo sólo me preguntaba cómo la idea del _Skoti_ fue implantada en su subconsciente.

Había una nota peculiar de su voz que la hizo sumamente aprensiva. —¿Qué está usted diciendo, que ellos son verdaderos?

Él se rió. —Eso depende de si usted realmente cree en los antiguos dioses griegos. Por que ellos eran parte de esa cultura. Ellos eran, a falta de un mejor término, demonios de pesadilla. Ellos, se decía, se infiltraban en los sueños de la gente y entonces podían chupar las emociones y la creatividad. Esto los hacía fuertes, si lo prefiere.

—¿Como vampiros de energía?

—Algo así. De todos modos, la leyenda dice que ellos visitaban un alma unas veces durante su vida y seguían adelante. Es como los antiguos justificaban sus pesadillas. Supuestamente, cada tanto un _Skotos_ se concentra sobre una víctima en particular y vuelve una y otra vez hasta que la persona se vuelve insana por las visitas.

—¿Insano cómo?

Él tomó un sorbo de su bebida. —La teoría científica detrás de la leyenda sería que las visitas, sin importar lo que realmente eran, interrumpen el patrón normal de sueño, haciendo que la víctima nunca descanse realmente o rejuvenezca durante la noche, causando así la coerción mental. Si esto siguiera mucho tiempo, conduciría a la inestabilidad mental.

Un temblor bajó por su columna. Esto sonaba un poco demasiado como lo que había estado pasándole. —Entonces, cómo puede alguien deshacerse de un _Skotos_?

—Según la leyenda, no se puede. —¿Puedo luchar con ellos?

Él sacudió su cabeza. —No, pero los Griegos antiguos creían en el equilibrio perfecto. Como usted tiene el demonio _Skotos_, de la misma manera usted tiene un benévolo _Oneroi_ luchando por usted.

—¿_Onero_i?

—Se creía que eran los niños del dios del sueño Morfeo. Eran los campeones de la gente y de los dioses igualmente. Incapaces de sentir emociones, ellos pasan la eternidad protegiendo a la gente en su sueño. Siempre que un _Skoti_ elija a un humano y comience a agotar demasiado a aquella persona, el _Oneroi_ entra y salva al humano de sus garras.

—Como hizo Zoro.

—Eso parecería.

—¿Y los _Skoti_, de dónde vienen?

—Ellos eran los niños de _Phobeto_r, el dios de las formas animales. Su nombre significa "espantoso", de ahí su dominio sobre las pesadillas.

—¿Entonces los _Skoti_ y los _Oneroi_ están relacionados? Él asintió.

—Fascinante —dijo ella, sopesando sus nuevos conocimientos mientras pensaba en sus sueños.

Vagamente recordó las amenazas que el Skoti había hecho contra Zoro. ¿Era posible que de algún modo estos demonios realmente se hubieran infiltrado en su sueño? ¿Podían Zoro y los demás ser reales?

Eso era absurdo y aún…

Su cara ardió. Si ellos eran verdaderos, entonces ella acababa de tener una relación de una noche con un perfecto extraño.

—Doctor Trafalgar —preguntó ella seriamente, —¿usted cree que ellos existen?

Su mirada oscura se fijó en ella. —Joven, he visto cosas en mi vida que haría a algunos encanecer antes de tiempo. Aprendí hace mucho tiempo a no descontar cualquier posibilidad. Pero personalmente, encuentro la idea de dioses griegos infiltrando mis sueños, sumamente inquietante.

Su cara enrojeció aún más. —Le aseguro, no lo encuentra la mitad de inquietante que lo hago yo.

Él sonrió. —Supongo que no —. Él sacó un pequeño estuche de cuero de su cinturón y sacó una Palm Pilot. —Le diré que haremos. ¿Por qué no programamos una cita para la semana que viene para monitorear sus sueños? Podemos conectarla a una de nuestras máquinas, inducirla a un largo sueño, y controlar sus ondas cerebrales. Tal vez eso nos dé una idea científica sobre lo que está pasando.

Ella asintió agradecida. —Eso suena mucho mejor que dioses griegos y demonios corriendo sueltos en mis sueños.

Zoro se sentaba alto por encima del océano, posado sobre una pequeña saliente que apenas acomodaba su gran cuerpo. Él había venido a este lugar, el más lejano que él podía recordar, desde que había sido un chiquillo, allá... al comienzo de los tiempos.

Aquí era donde él había venido después de sus palizas rituales, que habían sido diseñadas para quitar sus sentimientos y compasión. Aquí era donde había descansado, esperando que el dolor de su existencia disminuyera hasta que otra vez pudiera encontrar el entumecimiento para el que había jurado vivir.

Aquí sobre su saliente él podía oír el rugido de las olas y mirar fijamente la inmensidad del agua y sentirse, de una extraña manera, en paz.

Sólo que ahora la paz se había ido. Hecha añicos.

Algo extraño le había pasado cuando había hecho el amor con Robin. Fue como si hubiera dejado un pedazo de él con ella.

Incluso ahora, podía sentirla. Si cerraba sus ojos, hasta podría decir lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Peor, él la ansiaba, de tal forma, que lo consumía. Quería estar con ella otra vez, sentir la suavidad de su toque sobre la piel. Nunca había sabido que tal suavidad existiera, y ahora que lo sabía...

—Has roto una regla, ¿lo sabes?

Él apretó sus dientes al oír la voz de Wink encima de él. Buscando, encontró dos grandes e inquisitivos ojos de plata que estaban fijos en él con interés.

Wink era el último dios que quería ver en este momento. El hijo de Nyx, la diosa de la noche, y Erebus, la encarnación de la oscuridad primordial, Wink era técnicamente el tío abuelo de Zoro y uno de los más viejos de los dioses; sin embargo, actuaba más como un humano pre-adolescente. Su cara juvenil estaba siempre radiante y brillante y llevaba su largo pelo castaño trenzado cayendo por su espalda.

La cosa más molesta sobre Wink era que le gustaban las bromas pesadas y siempre se reía de los niños de Myst.

—No hice nada.

—Oh, vamos, confiesa, Z. Oí a tus hermanos hablando sobre ti. Ellos dijeron que les habías quitado a un humano y desaparecido. Ahora, cuéntamelo todo.

—Márchate.

Wink sonrió ante esto. —Entonces realmente has hecho algo. Oooh, y debe ser bueno, para ser tan reservado.

Zoro miró fijamente el océano que se arremolinaba abajo. —¿No tienes algo mejor para hacer? Como atormentar a los dioses que puedan estar irritados contigo?

Wink sonrió aún más abiertamente. —Sarcasmo. ¡Hmm!, alguien ha estado cerca de los humanos demasiado tiempo.

Zoro no respondió.

Él no tenía que hacerlo. Wink se acercó a su hombro y olió como un cachorro ante un par de calcetines sucios. Los ojos de Wink se ensancharon mientras se apartaba. —¿Estas irritado conmigo, verdad?

—No puedo sentir irritación y tu bien lo sabes.

Eso no funcionó. Wink volvió a flotar al lado de Zoro, sus ojos más grandes que platillos. Tomó la barbilla de Zoro en su mano y estudió sus ojos. —Puedo ver emociones ahí, girando, mezcladas. Estás asustado.

Zoro retiró su barbilla del asimiento de Wink y lo apartó. —Te aseguro que no. No le temo a nada. Nunca lo tuve y nunca lo tendré.

Wink arqueó una ceja. —Que vehemente negación. Tu clase nunca siente tal pasión cuando habla, y sin embargo tú lo haces.

Zoro miró a lo lejos, su corazón palpitando. Él sintió la extrañeza del pánico en su pecho. Y recordó una vez, eones atrás, cuando había sido un niño y se había atrevido a hacer la pregunta equivocada.

—_¿Afrodita, por qué no puedo tener amor?_

_La diosa se había reído de él. —Tú eres el niño de Myst, Zoro. Ella no tiene forma, es deforme. Vacua. Lo mejor que puedes esperar es sentir efímeras, sordas emociones, pero amor… el amor es sólido, eterno, y más allá de tu entendimiento o capacidad._

—_¿Entonces por qué puedo sentir el dolor?_

—_Por que éste, como tu, es un fantasma efímero. Como el gran océano baja y fluye, hinchándose en titánicas proporciones, luego disolviéndose en la nada. Pero nunca dura mucho tiempo._

A lo largo de los siglos, había aprendido que la diosa estaba equivocada sobre el dolor. Eso, también, era eterno. Nunca se marchó.

No hasta que había tenido a Robin.

Cerrando sus ojos, él no lo entendía. ¿Qué le había hecho ella?

Wink lo pinchó con el dedo sobre el hombro. —Vamos, Z, dime por qué estás en este estado.

Él alzó la vista hacia su tío abuelo. La confianza de cualquier clase era tan ajena a Zoro como el amor. De todos modos él necesitaba la experiencia de Wink. Wink había vivido más tiempo y sabía más que él. Quizás pudiera darle una idea. — Si te digo que pasó, debes jurarme por el Río Styx no decírselo a nadie. Nadie.

Wink asintió. —Que Hades me encadene en Tartarus, juro por Styx nunca pronunciar una sola palabra de lo que me digas.

Zoro respiró profundamente y se preparó para la traición. —Yo tuve sexo con un mortal.

Wink arqueó una orgullosa ceja y sonrió. —¿Agradable, verdad?

—¡Wink!

—Bien, lo es. Altamente recomendable —. Wink hizo una pausa especulativa. — ¿Era un hombre o una mujer?

—Una mujer, por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Una muy entrometida y de acuerdo con mi encantadora personalidad.

Zoro puso sus ojos en blanco. Ahora entendía lo que querían decir los otros dioses cuando decían que Wink podía ser un gran dolor en el trasero.

—¿Entonces —continuó Wink, —estuvo buena?

Una ola de deseo atravesó a Zoro, perforando su ingle con excitación ante la sola mención de ella. De todos modos él rechazó contestar aquella pregunta. Era personal y a Wink no tenía que importarle.

—Juzgando por la mirada en tu cara, lo tomaré como un sí.

Zoro gruñó a su tío abuelo y trató de cambiar de tema. —De todos modos, algo pasó.

—¿Algo?

—Eso me cambió de algún modo.

Wink resopló. —Eso es estúpido. Si dormir con un mortal cambiara a un dios, no quieras saber lo que yo sería ahora. En cuanto a Zeus… muero de sólo pensarlo.

Zoro no hizo caso a sus palabras. La peor parte de todo era esta necesidad incesante que él sentía por ver a Robin otra vez. Sentir sus manos sobre él.

Ansiaba su ternura. Ansiaba su calor.

Él tenía que tenerla. —¡Zoro!

Wink palideció ante el sonido de la voz de Hypnos. Hypnos era un dios que tenía bajo su dominio a todos los dioses del sueño. Tarde o temprano, todos ellos respondían a él.

—Uh-oh —susurró Wink. —Parece loco —. Wink se desvaneció, dejando a Zoro solo para afrontar la ira del viejo dios.

Zoro alzó la vista sobre su cabeza para ver el ceño enfadado del anciano. Pero ya que nunca había visto ninguna otra expresión en la cara de Hypnos, no podía juzgarla. —Él me parece el mismo.

—Zoro —gruñó Hypnos. —No me hagas ir hasta donde tú estás.

Zoro resopló en respuesta. Si Hypnos pensaba asustarlo, tendría que intentar algo nuevo. Zoro había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a no preocuparse.

Elevándose hasta las rocas de arriba, él fue a encontrar al dios que hacía que Skoti y Oneroi, por igual, temblaran de miedo. Sólo él podía darles una emoción verdadera.

Zoro no sintió nada mientras se acercaba al anciano.

—Has seducido a un mortal en su sueño.

La acusación colgó entre ellos mientras Zoro lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué tienes que decir por ti?

Zoro no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Él había cometido un acto prohibido. Otros dioses podrían tomar gente como quisieran, pero no su clase.

Él no era el primero de sus parientes en violar ese mandato. Sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente tonto para pensar durante un minuto que Hypnos sería misericordioso con él.

Él no era un hijo favorito.

—Tú conoces nuestro código —dijo Hypnos. —¿Por qué lo rompiste?

_Por que quería ser abrazado. Solamente una vez._

_Durante un momento en la eternidad, quise fingir que alguien me quería._

La verdad lo atravesó. Sin tener en cuenta lo que Hypnos le hiciera como castigo, había valido la pena.

Él nunca olvidaría que por un precioso momento había sostenido a Robin en sus brazos y ella había dormido plácidamente encima de él. Su aliento cosquilleando su pecho, ella había hecho algo que nunca nadie había hecho antes. Había confiado en él.

Su calor había rezumado en él, y por primera vez desde que había nacido, si no amor, había conocido la ternura. Y eso había sido suficiente.

Hypnos lo miró como si él fuera asqueroso. Vil. Pero claro, Zoro estaba acostumbrado a eso, también.

—Tómenlo —dijo el antiguo dios, empujándolo a las manos de sus verdugos. — Quiten la contaminación humana de su carne y asegúrense que nunca olvide el dolor de ello.

**A poco su padre no es una mierda? ¬¬**

**Jaa! Yo ya hubiera peleado por mi independencia XD jajajaja**

**Nos vemos después!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos de nuevo, vengo a continuarles la historia.**

**Se que ha sido un poco confusa, pero una vez que entiendan, vale la pena XD**

**GOOOO!**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Era después de la medianoche antes de que Robin finalmente encontrara el coraje de irse a dormir. Estaba aterrorizada de lo que podrían traer sus sueños y aún así, quería ver a Zoro otra vez.

¿No era algo estúpido?

Él no era real y no había ninguna garantía que ella volviera alguna vez a tener otro sueño con él.

De todos modos, deseaba un pequeño milagro.

Rindiéndose al dominio de Morfeo, dejó que su agotamiento la venciera.

En vez de la sensación de caída que había aprendido a esperar de sus sueños, sintió como si volara por encima del mundo. Por primera vez en semanas, tuvo un sueño normal, feliz.

Nadie la persiguió. Nadie la asustó.

Fue el cielo, excepto por la ausencia de un amante fantasma en particular. Suspirando en su sueño, Robin se vio vestida con jeans y una camiseta con

delgados tirantes, sentada afuera en el porche, balanceándose como solía hacerlo en el patio de la casa de su Tía Mae. El día era perfecto, brillante y agradablemente cálido con una fragancia mezcla de madreselva y pino. Ella había pasado tantos juveniles veranos aquí, en esta granja en las montañas de California.

Cómo había podido olvidarlo. —¿Qué es este lugar?

Se sobresaltó ante la profunda, acentuada voz detrás de ella.

Dándose vuelta, vio a Zoro apoyado contra el pasamano blanco del pórtico, sus manos aseguradas a cada lado de él, mirándola. Su negra camisa toda abotonada sólo acentuaba los músculos perfectos de su cuerpo, y sus jeans tenían agujeros en las rodillas.

Por alguna razón que ella no podía comprender, él lucía un poco pálido y cansado, sus rasgos apretados. A pesar de eso, estaba contenta de que él estuviera aquí.

Ella le sonrió. —Este es uno de mis sitios favoritos de la niñez.

—¿Qué hacías aquí?

Ella se levantó y se acercó, pero él se alejó rápidamente. —¿Pasa algo?

Zoro sacudió su cabeza. Él no debería estar aquí. Él debería haberse quedado lejos de ella, y aún así…

Él no pudo.

En cuanto ella se había dormido, él había sentido su presencia calmante llamándolo.

Decidido, él había luchado tanto como pudo. Pero al final, había sido en vano.

Él había venido aquí contra su voluntad. Contra su sentido común. Su cuerpo, aún cuando se curara cien veces más rápido que uno humano, estaba todavía lastimado y dolorido por su castigo. Esto le recordó el alto costo que tendría que pagar otra vez si alguien llegaba a saber donde estaba él.

Ella colocó su mano en su brazo. Zoro cerró sus ojos mientras el dolor lo atravesaba. Sus brazos estaban tan increíblemente doloridos, pero ni siquiera la agonía de sus heridas podía ocultar el caliente, intenso temblor que él sintió con su toque.

—Ven —. Ella deslizó su mano por su brazo para tomar su mano en la suya. Él miró fijamente con asombro sus dedos enlazados. E intentó no sentir cómo su suave toque se sentía contra su piel. Cuánto él quería quitarle su ropa y hacer el amor con ella por el resto de eternidad.

—Déjame mostrarte —dijo ella.

Le permitió conducirlo, hacerle bajar los escalones del porche y atravesar el patio hacia un viejo granero. Mientras ellos caminaban de la mano, la imaginación de ella lo atontó. Su sueño era tan vivo y vibrante. Él nunca había visitado a nadie que hubiera creado algo tan maravillosamente detallado.

Ella liberó su mano para abrir las puertas bien engrasadas del granero y mostrarle tres caballos descansado dentro de sus pesebres.

Zoro la miró retirar una manta del lomo de un pinto, luego conducirlo hacia él. Lo asombró que el caballo no relinchara al percibir su olor. Nunca antes un animal había tolerado su presencia en un sueño. Pero el pinto marrón y blanco parecía completamente a gusto con él. Esto hablaba profusamente sobre cuanto poder tenía su mente.

—¿Alguna vez has montado a caballo? —preguntó ella. —No.

Ella le mostró cómo montar el caballo; después se subió para cabalgar delante de él. Zoro se sostuvo de su cintura mientras ella espoleaba al caballo para un galope y recorrieron el campo.

Sentir el animal bajo él, con ella en sus brazos mientras montaban a caballo, lo colmó. Él se sintió extrañamente libre y casi humano.

Lo llevó a un lago donde desmontaron y el caballo desapareció en una nube marrón de humo.

Robin se sentó sobre la hierba y comenzó a escoger flores salvajes para tejerse una corona. Encantado, él miró sus manos mezclar los tallos para convertirlos en una intrincada pieza que guardaba poca semejanza a un simple tocado.

Mientras ella trabajaba, él apoyó la espalda de ella contra su pecho para poder sostenerla.

Sólo por un ratito.

—Eres tan increíblemente creativa —dijo él. —Este lugar es tan… tu —terminó él. Y lo era. Brillante, amistoso, acogedor. Todo era bueno.

Todo Robin.

Ella se rió felizmente y el sonido trajo un extraño consuelo a su pecho. —No es cierto.

—Sí, eres tú —. Era lo que lo había hecho buscarla al principio. —¿Por qué suprimes tu creatividad?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Zoro apoyó su mejilla sobre su pelo castaño y trazó círculos sobre su estómago con la mano. —Cuéntame.

Robin nunca había sido la clase de persona que confiara en otros, y a pesar de eso se encontró contándole a Zoro cosas que ella nunca le había dicho a otra alma. —Yo siempre quise ser creativa, pero nunca fui buena en eso.

—Lo eres.

—No. Intenté tocar la flauta cuando era una niña y recuerdo que cuando dieron audiciones en los primeros años de la preparatoria yo fui a tocar mis escalas y no pude llegar a las notas más bajas.

—Estabas nerviosa. —No tenía talento.

Ella sintió el aliento de Zoro sobre su cuello mientras él la hocicaba gentilmente. La excitación corrió por ella, tensando sus pechos.

¿Qué había en su toque que la incendiaba? Y cuanto más sentía su toque, más lo deseaba.

—Apuesto que serías una gran artista.

Robin le sonrió por la confianza que él tenía en sus capacidades. Era un agradable cambio. —No puedo dibujar una línea recta con una regla.

Él la besó entonces. Profunda y apasionadamente. Su lengua restregándose contra sus labios, enviando olas de deseo moviéndose en espiral por su cuerpo. Ella gimió contra su boca, acunando su cabeza mientras un necesario deseo la recorría.

Él mordisqueó sus labios. —Tal vez deberías ser escritora. —Eso es lo que menos puedo hacer.

—¿Por qué?

—Me enfermo de sólo pensarlo. Él frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué?

Robin miró a la distancia mientras recordaba ese día horrible. —Yo estaba en la universidad y deseaba tanto ser escritora que quise probarlo. Para especializarnos en escritura creativa, tuvimos que presentar nuestra mejor pieza de ficción. Entonces me presenté con un cuento de ficción que pensé era magnífico y realmente diferente. Trabajé y lo adapté hasta que estuve segura que era perfecto. Presenté todo el paquete al jefe del departamento y luego esperé oír la respuesta.

Ella tragó al recordar cómo se había enterado de la decisión de la profesora. —El _Diario Literario _salió unas semanas más tarde, y ahí era donde estaban todas lashistorias cortas de los estudiantes que fueron admitidos.

—¿Tu no estabas en él?

Su estómago se apretó. —Yo estaba, sí. Ella había escogido mi historia para destacar que _"no"_ hacer si uno alguna vez quería ser tomado en serio como escritor. Ella ridiculizó cada aspecto de mi historia.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella.

—No puedes imaginarte lo humillada que estaba. Juré que nunca más haría nada creativo. Que yo nunca pondría tanto de mí en algo para que después se burlaran.

Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos y ella hubiera gritado si Zoro no hubiera inclinado su cabeza hacia atrás y arrastrado su lengua desde su barbilla a su garganta. El toque de su cuerpo alejó el dolor y ella gimió por lo bien que él la hacía sentir. Qué seguros hacía él sus sueños.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que yo sea creativa? —preguntó ella.

Él se retiró y le dirigió una dura mirada. —Porque tu creatividad reprimida es lo que atrae al Skoti. Si tú la liberarás, ellos no tendrían ningún forraje por tus pesadillas.

Eso sonaba maravilloso hasta que ella pensó en ello. —¿Y que pasa contigo? —¿En cuanto a mí?

—¿Si el Skoti se va, tu te irás también?

Él miró a los lejos y ella vio la verdad de eso. Su corazón le dolió al pensar en no verlo nunca más. Incluso aunque ellos acabaran de conocerse, ella lo necesitaba. Le gustaba la forma en que la protegía. La tocaba.

Como una niña tímida ella había vivido toda su vida con sólo unos pocos amigos e inclusive menos novios. Ella nunca había estado realmente cerca de nadie. Si embargo se sentía unida de algún modo a Zoro. Sentía una conexión, una necesidad de estar con él.

—No quiero que me dejes.

El corazón de Zoro se sacudió ante las palabras que nadie nunca le había dicho antes. Sólo estaba acostumbrado a que la gente intentara ahuyentarlo.

Ella se reclinó contra su hombro para así poder alzar la vista y tocar su cara. Ella estaba tan hermosa allí. —¿Por qué deseas mi compañía? —preguntó él.

—Por que tú eres mi campeón.

—No, no lo soy.

-Sí, lo eres. Tú me salvaste del Skoti.

Él tragó ante eso. —Si alguna vez vieras como realmente soy, me odiarías. —¿Cómo podría?

Él cerró sus ojos mientras los recuerdos surgían en él. Este sueño con ella, era una ilusión. No había nada de verdad en él. Lo que él oía, lo que ellos sentían… todas ilusiones sin forma.

Y sin embargo él quería ser real. Por primera vez en su vida, deseaba algo verdadero.

Deseaba a Robin.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué soy yo —susurró él.

—Sí, lo sé. Eres un Oneroi. Defiendes a la gente de sus pesadillas.

Zoro frunció el ceño. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin que nadie conociera ese término. —¿Qué es lo que conoces sobre el Oneroi?

—Alguien me contó sobre ellos más temprano, hoy y un poco que investigué después de que llegué a casa. Sé muchas de cosas sobre ti ahora.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Que no puedes sentir ninguna emoción en absoluto. Pero no creo eso.

—¿No lo crees?

—No. Tú eres demasiado bondadoso.

Zoro estaba atontado por sus palabras. La bondad era algo que él nunca había pensado oír aplicado a él. Hypnos se reiría hasta provocarse una hernia de sólo pensarlo.

—¡Hey! —dijo ella de pronto. —Vamos a hacer algo que yo siempre quise hacer, pero nunca tuve las agallas.

—¿Qué?

Ella examinó el lago frente a ellos. —Bañémonos desnudos —. Antes de que él pudiera contestar, ella se puso de pie y se sacó su camiseta.

El aliento de él quedó atascado en su garganta mientras miraba fijamente sus senos desnudos. Sus pezones estaban duros y él juró que ya podía saborearlos. Con su cuerpo ardiendo, él dio un paso hacia ella y paró sólo al sentir el dolor de las heridas de lanza que subían por su espalda. Si él se desnudaba, ella vería las heridas. Vería lo que ellos le habían hecho. Y él no quería que ella lo supiera.

—Ve tú —dijo él. —Quiero mirarte.

Robin no supo dónde encontró el coraje de desnudarse mientras él la miraba. Nunca había sido tan valiente en la vida real. Sin embargo en su sueño a ella no le importó. De verdad le gustaba la mirada caliente, lasciva, en su cara mientras ella se quitaba sus jeans y bragas y se dirigía al agua.

Zoro la miró nadar. Miró el agua lamiendo su piel desnuda. Sus pechos brillando en la luz mientras flotaba sobre su espalda y él pudo ver el mojado enredo de rizos entre sus piernas.

Él ansiaba ir a ella y separar sus piernas hasta que él pudiera… Se dio la vuelta alejándose.

—¿Zoro?

La preocupación en su voz lo atravesó. Él tenía que abandonarla.

Incapaz de soportarlo, él corrió a través del bosque, ignorando la agonía de su cuerpo. No era nada comparado a lo que guardaba en su corazón.

De pronto él se sintió cambiando. Él vio a sus manos perder su forma humana. Sintió la quemante sensación de su piel mientras su carne se transformaba…

—¿Zoro?

Su corazón latía enloquecido, él sabía que no podía quedarse. No sin que ella averiguara la verdad.

Cerrando sus ojos, él se teletransportó de su sueño.

**Misterioso, no creen?**

**Hasta luego! n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo n.n**

**Les traigo otro cap con mas acción ;D**

**Comencemos!**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Robin se despertó al sonar su teléfono. Gimiendo en voz alta, ella se dio vuelta para contestarlo.

Era Nami. —Qué tal, pollito. ¿Cómo estás disfrutando tu mañana libre?

Ella estaría disfrutando de ella mucho más si alguien no hubiera interrumpido su sueño mientras estaba intentando encontrar a Zoro para poder desnudarlo completamente y arrastrarlo al agua con ella.

—Está bien —dijo Robin, sofocando su agitación.

—¿Te desperté?

—Sí, lo hiciste.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Estabas teniendo otra pesadilla? Robin sonrió ante el recuerdo.

—No, no una pesadilla.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Nami sin creerle. —¿Ni una muy pequeña?

—No. Ahora si me perdonas, realmente me gustaría volver a dormir.

—Sí, seguro —dijo Nami con una extraña nota en su voz. —¿Por qué no lo haces?

Robin estuvo en la cama durante una hora entera, intentando volver al sueño para encontrar a Zoro, pero esto no funcionó.

Ella se sentía tan bien desde su tiempo juntos que no tuvo más opción que levantarse.

Irritada por no tener más control sobre su capacidad para volver a dormirse, vagó por toda la casa.

A última de la mañana, se encontró ante su ordenador, mirando fijamente su informe de comercialización.

Mientras trabajaba, las palabras de Zoro, sus palabras alentadoras le daban vuelta por la cabeza. Y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, cerró su hoja de cálculos y abrió el procesador de texto.

Robin se sentó allí durante horas, tipeando furiosamente. No fue hasta última hora de la tarde que paró.

Completamente feliz por primera vez en años, Robin miró fijamente lo que ella había hecho. Orgullosa de su logro, deseaba compartirlo con alguien.

No, se corrigió. Ella deseaba compartirlo con Zoro.

Imprimió las páginas, luego las llevó hasta el sofá. Se acostó, agarró los papeles a su pecho y se ordenó dormirse con la esperanza de verlo otra vez.

Ella lo encontró de pie en un prado. Estaba vestido todo de negro hasta sus botas de motorista de cuero. Sus jeans abrazaban sus duros muslos, y su camiseta negra lucía deliciosa al estirarse sobre un pecho tan delgado y tonificado que sólo podía ser verdadero en sus sueños.

—Estaba buscándote —dijo ella feliz.

Él pareció perplejo por sus palabras. —¿En serio?

—Sí.

Ella se sentó en medio de su prado de verano con hermosas mariposas en tonos brillantes a su alrededor. Después de su discusión la última noche, Robin había estado intentando soltar a su artista interior. Ella llevaba una ligera blusa campesina y una falda floja que subió por sus muslos cuando se sentó.

Lo mejor de todo, fue que ella conjuró una caja de Nutter Butter Bites . Zoro se acercó. —¿Qué estás comiendo?

—Nutter Butter. ¿Quieres unas?

Él se cayó de rodillas a su lado. —¿Qué son?

Ella hundió su mano en la caja roja y sacó un puñado para mostrarle los círculos color tostado. —Galletitas de manteca de maní. Son realmente buenas, y la mejor parte de todo, en sueños, no tienen ninguna caloría.

Él se rió de eso. —¿Me dejarías comer una?

Más nervioso que lo que ella podía comprender, ella sostuvo una galletita para él. Él lamió su dedo al tomar la galletita en su boca. —Es delicioso. Tu dedo, quiero decir.

Ella le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

Él pareció tan atónito que fue cómico.

—¡Hey! —dijo ella, dejando de lado la caja y agarrando los papeles que había traído con ella. —Estarás orgulloso de mí.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Hoy escribí. Por primera vez desde la universidad.

—¿En serio?

Ella cabeceó. —Casi tengo terminadas diez páginas. ¿Quieres ver?

—Por supuesto que quiero —. Él tomó las páginas de sus manos y se sentó frente a ella para leerlas.

Robin observó su mirada barriendo la página. Ansiaba extender y pasar sus manos sobre su cuerpo glorioso. Él era musculoso como un atleta. Mejor todavía, su gusto era más adictivo que el chocolate.

Cuando él terminó, alzó la vista y la orgullosa, alentadora mirada en su cara le quitó el aliento. Él era tan devastadoramente hermoso, tan cálido, que la dejaba débil.

—¿Vampiros? —preguntó él.

Ella sonrió abiertamente. —Sé que es un tema extraño, pero yo sólo intento canalizarlo. Lo que me gusta es que estos son tan diferentes de otras historias de vampiros.

—Me recuerdan de algunas personas que conozco.

Robin quedó boquiabierta. —¡Vamos! ¿Tú conoces vampiros?

—Conozco a muchos de ellos.

—¿Me estás haciendo una broma? —preguntó ella con desconfianza, todavía no segura si él era serio o no. —¿Existe realmente tal cosa?

Él no contestó. En cambio dio vuelta las páginas. —Eres muy talentosa, Robin. No deberías dejar que esto se desperdiciara.

Oyéndoselo, ella casi podía creerlo. — ¿Tu crees?

—Sí, lo creo.

Él dejó las páginas de lado y la miró fijamente.

La blusa de Robin comenzó a desatarse. Ella tembló ante la oscura, hambrienta expresión en la cara de Zoro mientras la miraba. Despacio, poco a poco, los cordones salieron de los agujeros. Sus pezones se endurecieron por la expectativa. Entonces, la abertura se ensanchó, desnudando un solo pecho.

—¡Hey! —protestó ella.

Él rió sin arrepentirse. —Mi parte favorita del sueño. La ropa es opcional.

Robin siseó mientras él ahuecaba su pecho en su mano; entonces ella le hizo su propio hechizo.

Él miró su ropa nueva con un fruncimiento de ceño. —¿Qué es esto? Ella se mordió el labio ante su traje. —Luces muy bien como pirata.

Él se rió. —Iujuuu, compañera —, dijo él, acostándola sobre la hierba. —La proa de mi barco necesita un puerto.

Ella gimió cuando él la besó. —Mi puerto necesita la proa de un barco.

Ellos hicieron el amor por una eternidad. Robin tuvo a Zoro de cada manera que una mujer podía tener a un hombre. Ella lo tomó bajo ella, sobre ella, y detrás de ella.

Ella pasó horas recorriendo con sus manos y boca toda su gloriosa piel oscura hasta que conoció su cuerpo mejor que conocía el propio. En el final, ellos se elevaron al cielo, donde hicieron el amor mientras las estrellas centelleaban alrededor de los dos.

Robin yacía tranquilamente en sus brazos, simplemente escuchando el latido de su corazón bajo su mejilla.

—¿Zoro? —preguntó ella, sentándose para mirarlo. —¿Dónde vas cuando no estás en mis sueños? ¿Visitas a otras mujeres?

Su mirada caliente la chamuscó. —No. No deseo a ninguna otra mujer.

—¿En serio?

—Lo juro.

Ella le levantó la mano y besó su palma. —¿Entonces qué haces?

Sus ojos brillaron. —Pienso en modos de hacer el amor contigo.

Ella se rió a carcajadas al pensarlo. —¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer?

—Después de la noche que hemos tenido, honestamente no puedo imaginármelo.

—Quiero mostrarte un parque de diversiones. ¿Has estado alguna vez en uno?

—No.

Cerrando sus ojos, Robin los deseó a una feria estatal.

Zoro estaba horrorizado en su mundo. Las luces brillantes y música… Acostumbrado sólo a visitar a la gente en sus pesadillas, él nunca había oído

música antes. El sonido era maravilloso y cálido.

Había sólo un puñado de gente alrededor y él le dejó tomar su mano y alimentarlo con algodón de azúcar, manzanas acarameladas, torta funnel , y corn dogs .

Entre comida y comida, subieron a toda clase de juegos que hicieron que su cabeza diera vueltas. Pero no tanto como ella misma se lo hacía.

—¡Hey! —dijo ella al acercarse a otro puesto. —Vamos a hacernos una foto. Siempre quise tener una foto de los viejos tiempos. ¿Qué dices?

—Lo que te haga feliz.

Zoro le permitió disfrazarlo con un equipo del Viejo Oeste mientras ella se vestía como una muchacha de salón, pero su parte favorita fue cuando ella se sentó en su regazo donde él pudo abrazarla. Mejor todavía, el vestido que ella llevaba cayó sobre ellos, por lo que sus muslos desnudos descansaban contra su bajo vientre. Lo asombroso fue cómo de rápido su cuerpo saltó a la vida.

¿Cómo podía desear hacer el amor con ella cuando él ya había pasado horas perdido en su cuerpo? Aún así no había forma de negar el fuego que sentía. El deseo que tenía de liberarse de sus pantalones y presionar su caliente, mojado cuerpo bajo él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella, mirándolo sobre su hombro. Él cabeceó, aun cuando su ingle ardía como el infierno.

En la primera foto, ellos estaban mejilla con mejilla. La segunda fue con ella acunada en sus brazos, y para la última ella se inclinó y besó su mejilla en el último minuto.

Robin tomó las fotos de la máquina y frunció el ceño. —Oh, por Dios! —resopló ella. —Me parezco a un premio al ridículo.

—¿Perdón?

Con ojos tristes, ella le dio las fotos. —Tú estás tan increíblemente hermoso y yo estoy en el término medio de nada.

Zoro sintió como si ella le hubiera pegado. —Robin —dijo, su voz espesa. —Tú no eres, nada. Eres la persona más hermosa que alguna vez he conocido.

Ella sonrió débilmente. —Eres tan dulce.

Zoro la detuvo y la dio vuelta para que lo mirara. —No, no lo soy. ¿Quieres saber lo que yo veo cuando te miro?

Robin tragó, su mirada recorriendo su cara.

—Claro.

Zoro le dio las fotos otra vez.

Mirándolas, Robin jadeó ante lo que veía. Su pelo negro brillaba con toques de luz. Su cara tenía un cutis perfecto y sus ojos azules eran brillantes y vivaces. Ella lucía impresionante.

Y así _no era_ ella.

—¿Esto es lo que ves? —le preguntó a Zoro.

Él cabeceó, su cara severa. —Es lo que eres para mí.

Robin se estiró para abrazarlo, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, hubo un extraño zumbido.

Zoro desapareció instantáneamente.

—¡No! —gimió ella mientras se despertaba con el sonido de alguien tocando su timbre.

Decepcionada al punto de la violencia, se levantó y abrió la puerta. Ella parpadeó incrédula. Nami estaba del otro lado.

—¡Hola! —dijo Nami alegremente. —Lamento molestarte pero Mihawk quiso que yo te pasara más datos para el informe.

Intentando con fuerza por no ser brusca, Robin abrió la puerta y tomó los discos de la mano de Nami. —Gracias. Lamento que tuvieras que hacer todo el camino hasta aquí.

—Ningún problema —. Nami la miró con el ceño fruncido. —¿Estabas dormida otra vez?

Robin se ruborizó. —Sí, lo estaba.

—¿Estas segura que estás bien?

—Positivo.

—¿Pesadillas?

—Completamente idas.

—Oh —dijo Nami, su voz extrañamente desinflada. —Me alegro de oírlo. ¿Entonces son sueños normales?

Robin frunció el ceño por lo entrecortada y extraña que era la conversación.

— Sueños Maravillosos, en todo caso.

Nami asintió. —Ah, pues, eso es bueno. ¿Te veo luego, si?

—Gracias otra vez —dijo Robin mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ella apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta y maldijo. ¿A quién o a qué iba a tener que matar para tener un día sin interrupciones con Zoro?

En los siguientes días, Robin comenzó a temer aún más por su salud mental. Ya no debido a sus pesadillas si no porque no quería estar despierta.

Cada noche Zoro venía a ella. Ella lo llevó a bailar y le mostró todas las clases de sitios y cosas que él nunca había visto antes.

Peor, ella se enteró que él tenía algún grado de control cuando ella se dormía. Él le había dicho que él podía tomar prestada la niebla de su Tío Wink y, mejor que el Sandman , la niebla de Wink podía inducir el sueño.

El viernes por la tarde cuando ella sintió que le sobrevenía una severa ola de cansancio, ella supo lo que Zoro había hecho.

Él se volvía más y más impaciente esperando que ella cayera dormida y en el fondo de su mente ella se preguntaba si un día él la empujaría a su reino y no la dejaría ir.

Cuando ella abrió sus ojos, lo encontró yaciendo a su lado, sus ojos quemándola con su intensidad.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —preguntó él, remontando su mejilla con su mano.

—Debería estarlo. Realmente quería mirar esa película.

—Lo siento —dijo él, pero su cara le dijo que no tenía ni una pizca de remordimiento.

—No, no lo sientes.

Él le sonrió. —No, no lo hago, pero no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo por eso.

Ella se rió de él. —Eres malo.

Su diversión murió instantáneamente. —¿Por qué dices eso?

Ella frunció el ceño por la mirada herida que no entendió. —Estaba bromeando, Zoro.

Su mandíbula se crispó con ira bajo su mano. —Nunca quiero que pienses que soy realmente malo.

—¿Cómo podría?

Zoro bajó sus labios a los suyos, probándola, queriendo devorarla. Él la necesitaba y cuanto más estaba con ella, peor se hacía. Él nunca conoció nada más dulce que esos labios. Nada más precioso que su cara pequeña, en forma de corazón.

Robin estaba abrumada por la pasión en sus besos. Cada uno parecía ser aún más posesivo que el anterior.

Entonces él movió sus labios más abajo, sobre sus senos, donde hizo una pausa para tomarse su tiempo saboreando cada uno. Mientras jugaba con ella, pétalos de rosa blancos se cayeron del cielo, cubriéndola.

Robin se rió. —¿Qué es eso?

—Mi regalo para ti —dijo Zoro. —Quiero bañarte en rosas.

—¿Por qué blancas?

—Por que, como tu, ellas son puras y hermosas.

Entonces él la besó más abajo, a través de su estómago, su cadera, bajando por su pierna, y luego subió por el interior del muslo hasta que la besó donde ella ardía.

Robin gimió al sentir su boca contra ella, su lengua arrastrándose por su centro, y después bajando a donde ella palpitaba. Él gruñó, y el sonido vibró, atravesándola.

Él parecía encantado de brindarle a ella su placer primero. Él nunca tomaba el suyo hasta que ella hubiera culminado al menos dos veces antes que él.

Ella tembló con las convulsiones de su primera liberación. Cuando ella estaba acabando, Zoro se retiró con una burlona sonrisa diabólica que lo hizo aparecer infantil. —Adoro tu sabor. El modo en que hueles.

Ella le sonrió cálidamente. —Adoro ser tuya. Ni siquiera deseo volver a despertarme. Sólo vivo momento a momento, deseando estar dormida y esperando hasta poder verte otra vez.

Una sombra oscura cruzó sus facciones.

¿Esas palabras lo habían lastimado? Ella no podía imaginarse como o por qué habrían, es más... —¿Zoro?

Él se alejó de ella y su ropa negra inmediatamente volvió a cubrir su cuerpo.

—¿Zoro, ¿qué es eso?

Zoro no contestó.

Lo que él estaba haciendo estaba mal, y no sólo porque estaba prohibido. Él no se preocupaba por las reglas.

Lo que lo preocupaba era Robin.

Y cada vez que la empujaba a su reino él la privaba de los placeres de su propio mundo. De su vida.

Eso estaba mal, y por primera vez él entendió exactamente cómo de malo era.

—¡Zoro! —. El impresionante grito resonó a través de los árboles que los

rodeaban.

Él conocía ese tono enfadado. —Debes marcharte —dijo él, dejando un beso rápido sobre sus labios.

—Pero…

No le dio tiempo a discutir antes de que la enviara de regreso a su mundo y diera una vuelta sobre su espalda para parecer despreocupado.

Ella apenas había desaparecido antes que M'Ordant apareciera parado sobre él. Vestido en la misma ropa negra, M'Ordant lucía muy ditinto a Zoro. El tenia pelo negro, ojos azules plateados, además de que Zoro medía unos diez centímetros más y tenía la mirada de un depredador mortal.

M'Ordant se parecía a una persona que los humanos llamaban Boy Scout.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó M'Ordant.

—Estoy tirado en el sol —dijo Zoro, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. —¿Tu?

—¿Esto es un intento de humor?

Zoro se encogió de hombros mientras alzaba la vista hasta su hermano. M'Ordant era uno de los más viejos de los Oneroi y era uno de los hijos más favorecidos de Morfeo. —¿Si esto fuera un intento, estaría desperdiciado contigo, no es cierto?

—¿Más humor?

Zoro suspiró. —¿Por qué estás aquí?

—He oído noticias dolorosas sobre ti.

—Y pensar que pensé que todas las noticias sobre mí apenaban.

Eso abrumó a su hermano e hizo que M'Ordant apartara la vista de él. —¿No aprendiste nada de tu castigo?

Sí; él había aprendido a ser más cuidadoso al ir en busca de Robin. A no contar a nadie el tiempo precioso que ellos pasaban juntos.

—Me aburres, M'Ordant. Márchate.

—Tú no puedes estar aburrido.

—Y una buena cosa, también, ya que yo sin duda fallecería por eso mientras estoy en tu compañía.

M'Ordant lo miró inexpresivamente. —Estoy aquí simplemente como una cortesía. Desde este momento, la mujer está etiquetada. Convócala otra vez, y tratarás conmigo.

—Bien, seguramente no sería la primera vez que tú y yo nos hemos cruzado.

—Verdad, pero tengo permiso de Hypnos para que sea la última vez si interfieres

con ella otra vez.

Robin fue a dormir aquella noche y esperó que Zoro se presentara.

Él no lo hizo.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana, ella tembló perdida y preocupada. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Él había actuado de una manera tan extraña ayer. Y ese grito…

¿Qué podía haber pasado? ¿El Skoti podría haberlo encontrado? ¿Hecho daño porque la protegió?

—Zoro —susurró ella. —¿Dónde estás?

Zoro sufría al oír la súplica en la voz de Robin. Estaba de pie a su lado, tan cerca que todo lo que tenía que hacer era moverse ligeramente y la tocaría. —Estoy aquí, Robin —susurró. —He estado aquí toda la noche.

Ella no lo oyó.

Él se había quedado en su cama todo el tiempo que ella durmió, mirándola. Asegurándose que ninguno de los Skoti la encontraba. Estaba seguro que Krysti'Ana estaba detrás de la aparición de M'Ordant.

Zoro era todo lo que estaba entre Robin y Krysti'Ana. Mientras él visitara sus sueños y ellos estuvieran juntos, su hermana no sería capaz de reclamar a Robin.

La mente de Robin estaba llena de felicidad y creatividad. Sus sueños eran vivos y cálidos y rebosantes de emociones. Cualquier Skotos sería atraído a ella.

Y ahora él no podía ni protegerla, ni…

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron mientras ella lloraba.

El dolor laceró su pecho al ver su pena. Ella sollozó como si su corazón estuviera roto.

¿Por qué?

Pero peor fue la impotencia que él sintió.

Él sufría por ella. —Por favor no llores, _akribos _—susurró él, intentando tomarla en sus brazos.

Eso no funcionó.

Él no era de su mundo. Nunca podría ser parte de su mundo. Apretando sus dientes, maldijo su existencia sin forma.

Robin lloró hasta que sus ojos se pusieron pesados. Hasta que estuvo tan agotada y tan cansada, que no pudo moverse.

Y mientras ella volvía a dormirse, pensó por un instante haber captado una vislumbre de Zoro en su cuarto.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que se encontraba en lo alto de una montaña, mirando el océano.

La hierba acariciaba sus pies desnudos mientras las olas se estrellaban sobre el oleaje a lo lejos, abajo. El viento azotaba su pelo, pegando su blanco vestido de verano a su cuerpo.

Ella aspiró el aire crujiente, limpio y escuchó al graznido de las gaviotas. ¡Qué pacífico!.

Justo cuando ella pensó que su sueño no podía mejorar, sintió dos fuertes brazos envolverse a su alrededor. —¿Te gusta estar aquí?

Ella tembló ante el acento profundo de la voz de Zoro en su oído. —Sí, me gusta.

Se dio vuelta en sus brazos para ver su caliente mirada fija en ella. Ella tembló por su aspecto preocupado, por las hermosas líneas de su cara.

—Dime por qué llorabas —exigió él.

—Tuve miedo que algo te hubiera pasado.

—¿Y eso te pone triste?

Ella asintió.

Zoro tembló al saberlo. Él se inclinó y descansó su barbilla contra su hombro e inhaló el dulce olor de su piel. Ella se sintió tan bien en sus brazos.

Ella se había preocupado por él. Eso era increíble.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Estaba contigo —suspiró él. —Sólo pensé que querrías una noche libre. Ella se rió de eso. —Dices eso como si estar cerca de ti fuera un castigo. —¿Lo es?

Ella pareció horrorizada por la idea misma. —No. Nunca.

—¿Por qué te gusta estar cerca de mí?

—Tú me haces feliz.

Él frunció el ceño. —Te hice llorar.

—Sólo un poco.

—¿Y aún así quieres estar conmigo?

—Por supuesto que quiero.

La mujer era la mayor idiota en la historia.

Él sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes que M'Ordant los encontrara. La había traído a su tierra para ayudar a enmascarar lo que él había hecho, pero esto no los protegería permanentemente.

Pero antes de devolverla, quería compartir una última pieza de él con ella antes de que le dijera adiós para siempre.

Zoro se alejó y señaló el horizonte, hacia donde su elevado lugar especial miraba. —¿Sabías que puedes ver el borde del mundo desde aquí?

—¿Cómo dices?

Él sonrió. —Es verdad. ¿Ves ese oro destellando en la luz del sol? Eso es donde el mundo humano comienza.

—¿Dónde estamos nosotros?

—Esta es la Isla Desaparecida. Los marineros griegos solían creer que vendrían aquí cuando murieran para poder estar siempre cerca del océano.

—¿Y por qué ellos la llaman la Isla Desaparecida? —preguntó ella.

—Por que sólo puedes verla durante unos pocos minutos cuando el sol sale y se pone. Como el punto de oro en el final de un arco iris, tu puedes intentar alcanzarla, pero nunca lo harás.

Ella alzó la vista hacia él. —¿Tú eres realmente un dios griego?

—¿Te asustaría si lo fuera?

—¿Tu quieres que yo te tema?

Zoro vaciló ante su pregunta. Fue la respuesta lo que realmente lo sorprendió.

—No, no lo quiero.

Ella sonrió de una forma que sacudió su corazón. —¿Es esto dónde vives?

—A veces.

—¿Por qué sólo a veces?

—Hay ciertos momentos del año que tengo prohibido estar aquí.

Sus cejas se unieron en un preocupado ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

—A los otros dioses no les gusta mi clase.

—¿Por qué ellos sentirían así? Tú eres un campeón.

—No realmente. Soy un maestro del sueño y no lo que tú ves. No soy nada más que la imagen que te has hecho de mí, pero en realidad no tengo ninguna sustancia. Ningún sentimiento.

—No creo eso. Un hombre sin sentimientos nunca me habría ayudado del modo en que lo has hecho.

Él tocó su mejilla. —Eres tan ingenua. ¿Son todas las mujeres como tu?

—No —dijo ella con un destello diabólico en sus ojos. —Me han dicho muchas veces que soy sumamente insólita.

Zoro bajó su cabeza y tomó posesión de su boca. Robin suspiró mientras apretaba sus manos en los pliegues de su camisa negra.

—Tú sabes como el cielo —suspiró ella.

Él necesitaba dejarla ir. Era tiempo. Pero…

Él no podía hacerlo.

Que Zeus tuviera compasión de él, no podía enviarla de regreso. No cuando todo lo que realmente quería hacer era aferrarse a ella por el resto de la eternidad.

El aire alrededor de ellos chisporroteó con electricidad mientras el cielo sobre ellos se volvía oscuro. Robin tembló en sus brazos.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurró ella. Eso era su muerte.

—No te preocupes, _akribos_ —dijo él, —te protegeré —. La emoción detrás de las palabras lo atontó más que nada. Él las pensaba, y por primera vez él las entendió.

De repente uno de los relámpagos de Zeus golpeó la tierra, separándolos. Robin se cayó a varios metros de Zoro.

Zoro intentó alcanzarla, pero antes de que pudiera, diez demonios Skoti aparecieron y la rodearon.

En su forma de serpiente, Krysti'Ana se rió, una risa estridente, más fuerte que el trueno. —Dime, humana —ceceó ella. —¿A qué le temes más? ¿Morir tu misma o verlo morir en tu lugar?

—Déjala ir —dijo Zoro, parándose. Él convocó su negra armadura para protegerlo y sacó su espada del aire alrededor de ellos.

—Nunca —dijo Krysti'Ana riendo. —Necesito sus ideas. Necesito su mente. Mírate. Mírame. ¿Ves lo que nos ha hecho? Tú no la hiciste más débil por liberar su creatividad. La hiciste más fuerte. Nunca ha sido tan poderosa.

Eso era cierto. La mente de Robin, su profundidad de espíritu, era un tesoro. Uno que él había jurado proteger a cualquier precio.

—Libérala, o te mataré —. Él atravesó a cada uno de los Skoti con una mirada asesina. —A todos ustedes.

Krysti'Ana se rió aún más fuerte de eso. —Tienes prohibido tomar mi vida.

—Prohibido o no, te mataré antes de verla lastimada.

Robin vio con horror como el Skoti atacaba a Zoro. Él luchó contra ellos con su espada y brazos, pero él era superado en número. Fue en vano. Ellos volaron hacia él, rasgando su piel con sus garras, haciendo trizas su armadura.

La mujer-serpiente lo agarró con su cola y lo arrojó contra un árbol.

El cuerpo entero de Zoro palpitó cuando intentó empujarse sobre sus pies. En su forma humana, él no tenía una posibilidad contra tantos de ellos. Él no podía tele-transportarse y dejar a Robin, y sin tocarla él no podría tele-transportarse con ella.

—¿Qué pasa, hermanito? —se burló Krysti'Ana. —¿Por qué no cambias para luchar conmigo?

Zoro echó un vistazo a Robin y supo por qué. Él no quería asustarla. Él sólo quería…

Él sólo quería su amor.

El pensamiento lo atravesó. Él nunca iba a saberlo. Estaba fuera. Pero de todos modos la necesidad estaba allí. El dolor. El anhelo.

Zoro luchó por respirar. Él podía vivir y perder la posibilidad de su amor para siempre o podía ser lo que ella pensaba que él era y morir en esta forma humana.

Y si él moría, ella no tendría a nadie para protegerla… Perdido e inseguro, hizo lo que nunca había hecho antes. Pidió ayuda. —¡Hypnos!

La respuesta del dios vino en forma de M'Ordant.

El Skoti se echó atrás, rodeando a Robin y Krysti'Ana en un círculo protector. M'Ordant se acercó a él despacio, su cara completamente desprovista de

cualquier emoción.

—¿Qué crees que tendría Hypnos que hacer, Zoro? ¿Lo harías ofrecerte piedad por tus crímenes? ¿Dime, hay alguna regla que no hayas roto?

—Yo… —. Él contempló a Robin mientras ella luchaba contra el Skotos que la sostenía. Él sabía profundamente en su corazón cual sería la respuesta de Hypnos. Él no era nada para los dioses. Nada para nadie.

Pero al menos de esta forma, Robin sería devuelta a su mundo y ella estaría libre del Skoti para siempre. —Protégela por mí.

M'Ordant arqueó una ceja ante eso. —¿Por ti? Mi trabajo es protegerla _a ella de_ _ti_.

M'Ordant se volvió para enfrentar al Skoti.

—Él es el tuyo para hacer con él loque te dé la gana. La mujer, sin embargo, me pertenece.

Zoro sintió la extraña sensación de lágrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba a Robin.

Ella estaba a salvo. En cuanto a él…

Él no quería vivir sin ella de todos modos.

Cayendo de rodillas, dejó caer su espada y esperó que el Skoti realizara su sentencia.

Robin gritó cuando comprendió que los monstruos tenían intención de matar a Zoro. Ellos daban vuelta alrededor de él como leones hambrientos acechando la presa.

—Vamos —dijo el hombre desconocido, tomándola del brazo.

—Ellos van a matarlo.

—Si ellos no lo matan, yo lo haré.

—¿Por qué?

Él no contestó. Robin sintió el familiar empuje del Oneroi tratando de enviarla a casa.

Pero ella no iría. Ella no se marcharía dejando solo a Zoro para enfrentar a los monstruos.

Soltándose de M'Ordant, corrió hacia el Skoti y se hizo un espacio entre ellos. Encontró Zoro sobre la tierra, cubierto de sangre. Con su armadura hecha

pedazos a su alrededor, él yacía indefenso.

Zoro sintió que alguien tiraba de él. Las desesperadas, avariciosas manos le hacían daño, aún más mientras lo hacían rodar sobre su espalda. Alzó la vista, esperando ver a Krysti'Ana, serena, terminar con su vida, pero en cambio encontró los celestiales ojos azules.

Robin se envolvió alrededor de él, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo mientras se forzaba a despertarse. Él oyó sus ruidosos pensamientos gritando en su cabeza.

Él quiso decirle que se fuera pero no podía.

Sin fuerza, Zoro no podía hacer nada más que envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella y acunarla dulcemente. Sus lágrimas hacían arder sus heridas y quería decirle que no llorara por él. Que no lo merecía.

Nunca había sido merecedor de nada hasta que ella le había enseñado bondad. Él oyó a M'Ordant tratando de pasar entre los Skoti para empujar a Robin hacia

atrás, pero el Skoti se negó.

—Los tendré a ambos —gruñó Krysti'Ana. —La vida de él y la mente de ella. Cerrando sus ojos, Zoro convocó el último de sus poderes. Besó a Robin en los

labios, luego la envió a casa.

Mientras ella destellaba dejando su mundo, Zoro se sintió deslizarse, bajar deslizándose hacia un agujero profundo. El mundo cambió y giró. Demasiado débil para resistirlo, él se permitió ir a cualquier parte que esto lo llevara, y estaba seguro que ese lugar sería Tartarus.

No es que eso importara. Cualquier día sin Robin en su vida era el infierno.

Robin se despertó de su pesadilla con un espasmo y un grito atorado en su garganta. Ella no podía haber vuelto, no sin Zoro. Ella se había concentrado profundamente dentro de ella y se había sujetado a él con todo lo que poseía.

Sus ojos estaban fuertemente apretados. No quería abrirlos aún. No quería saber que lo había dejado detrás para morir.

Tenía que haber algún modo de volver a él. Algún modo de salvarlo. Con su corazón palpitando, sintió moverse algo bajo ella.

Abriendo sus ojos, comprendió que estaba devuelta en su cama… y acostada sobre un desnudo y sangrante Zoro.

**OMFG! No es emocionante!?**

**Tengo que contenerme para no hacer spoiler x,x**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amigos-lectores y lectores-amigos!**

**Perdón por no actualizar ayer, he tenido problemillas x.x **

**Aparte con la escuela y eso no tengo mucho tiempo.**

**Pero buehh…**

**GOOO!**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

—Ow —dijo Zoro mientras yacía en atontada incredulidad. Todo su ser dolorido por sus heridas, pero vamos, él había sufrido palizas mucho peores que esta.

De todos modos, este "real" cuerpo físico dolía tanto que no podía hacer nada más que sacudirse por el peso del dolor.

La única cosa que lo hacía soportable era la presencia de Robin. La suavidad de su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Y rápido, junto con ese pensamiento llegó el que si ella había logrado traerlo aquí, los demás los seguirían para reclamarlo.

Zoro no tenía ningún miedo por él, sólo que ellos vinieran mientras estuviera demasiado débil para protegerla.

—¡Oh mi Dios! Eres tú. ¡_Realmente eres_ tú!

Robin se estiró y tocó su hinchada mandíbula donde una de las criaturas lo había golpeado con fuerza. Le apartó el pelo de su frente y la sorprendió la asustada mirada en sus ojos antes de que él pudiera esconderla.

Incluso aunque las contusiones y cortes estropeaban su rostro, ella nunca había visto nada más espectacular que Zoro vivo y en su cama.

Él era humano.

Ella no sabía como lo había conseguido. Tal vez fue su determinación combinada con los poderes de él que habían estado forzándola a que se alejara. Quizás fueran muchas cosas.

Pero todo lo qué importaba ahora mismo era que él estaba aquí con ella. Que no era un sueño.

Zoro era un verdadero-hombre-vivo.

—Tengo que salir de aquí —dijo él, intentando levantarse. —No pertenezco aquí.

No, él pertenecía a sus sueños, y aún así…

Él estaba en realidad aquí. Con ella.

—¿Estoy sangrando? —preguntó él, mirando su brazo con incredulidad. —¿Esto es sangre? Esto es sangre. Estoy sangrando.

Ella asintió, tironeada entre el deseo de llorar por sus heridas y reírse a carcajadas por que ella de algún modo había logrado traerlo con ella.

—Tengo que conseguirte un doctor.

—¡No! —. Él se estremeció. —No se supone, que yo esté aquí. No soy…

Zoro hizo una pausa. —No soy humano —. Él cerró sus ojos para tele-transportarse él mismo a casa. No funcionó.

Una y otra vez él lo intentó, y una y otra vez falló.

Su corazón palpitaba. Habían sido incalculables milenios desde que él había andado en el reino mortal.

Había olvidado cómo era vivir en este mundo. El resplandor de los colores y la agudeza de los sonidos y olores.

Robin se deslizó de la cama y desapareció mientras él intentaba poner todo en orden. ¿Cómo podía estar aquí donde ella podía verlo?

¿Cómo podía sangrar sangre verdadera?

Tenía que ser que su esencia de semidiós había sido drenada de él durante su paliza.

El único modo de matar a un dios era quitarle todos los poderes, que era lo que el Skoti había estado haciendo. La mente de Robin debía haber encontrado algún modo de traerlo del umbral en ese último momento antes de que él muriera.

Él debería estar en Tartarus ahora, pagando por sus crímenes por el resto de la eternidad. Pero de algún modo ella lo había salvado. De algún modo ella lo había traído aquí. No había ninguna otra explicación.

El poder de su mente y espíritu era fenomenal.

Robin volvió con un trapo húmedo. Con cuidado limpió la sangre de su cara y cuerpo.

Zoro tembló ante la suavidad de su mano y el modo en que el paño se deslizaba sobre su carne. Ella era siempre tan amable. Hasta ella, él no había entendido aquel concepto. Nunca supo lo que era ayudar a alguien más.

Antes de comprender lo que estaba haciendo, él capturó sus labios, luego se estremeció cuando el dolor recorrió su hinchada mandíbula.

—Ow —dijo él otra vez, apartándose.

Robin deslizó sus manos sobre su pecho mientras inspeccionaba sus heridas. En los sueños, su toque había sido intangible; ahora poseía un tierno calor inimaginable. Lo dejaba sin aliento y en carne viva.

Zoro extendió la mano y sostuvo su rostro para poder estudiar sus hermosos rasgos. —¿Por qué me ayudas?

—Por que lo necesitas.

Él no podía comprender una razón tan desinteresada. Tales cosas no existían en su reino.

—Necesitas descansar.

—Necesito ropa —dijo él.

—Tendré que comprarte algo.

—¿Comprar?

—Adquirir. No se va hasta una tienda y los haces darte lo que necesitas.

Zoro escuchaba la paciencia de su voz. Paciencia a la que él no estaba acostumbrado. Él conocía tan poco sobre su mundo humano. Él había sido relegado a la visión distorsionada de sueños y pesadillas.

El dolor dentro de él, le era conocido. Esta era la única emoción dejada a su clase. Era por lo que ellos invadían el sueño humano. Allí podían sentir otras cosas. Las emociones, incluso apagadas, eran mejores que ninguna en absoluto.

—¿Podrías… por favor —él se forzó a decir la extraña palabra, —conseguirme algo de ropa?

—Sí.

Increíble. Ella estaba tan dispuesta a ayudarlo. Estaba confundido por eso. Despacio, con cuidado, abandonó la cama y anduvo alrededor de su cuarto.

El cuerpo entero de Robin se sacudió mientras lo dejaba para traer una cinta métrica. ¿Podía ser real?

¿Estaba todavía soñando? Había algo surrealista en esto que lo hacía parecer a la fantasía, y aún…

Ella maldijo cuando se golpeó el dedo del pie contra la planta que estaba en su sala de estar.

No, este dolor era verdadero.

Esto no era un sueño. Zoro estaba realmente en su mundo, y si ella lo había traído aquí, tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella podría mantenerlo aquí.

_¡Robin! ¿En qué estás pensando? Un hombre como Zoro no pertenece aquí. Él ni siquiera es humano._

Y sin embargo él era más humano, más hombre, que cualquiera que ella hubiera conocido.

Ella no quería que él se marchara. Y ese pensamiento la asustó más que nada.

Zoro levantó la mirada mientras Robin volvía unos minutos más tarde con un extraño rollo de tela. — ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó él mientras ella se acercaba a él desenrollándolo.

—Es una cinta métrica. Necesito saber tu tamaño para comprar tus pantalones. Ella envolvió una parte de la cinta alrededor de su cintura, sus manos enviando

escalofríos por su cuerpo, su toque levantando otra parte de él también.

—Ochenta y tres de cintura —dijo ella, su aliento cayendo sobre su pecho. Ella cayó sobre sus rodillas ante él.

Zoro tembló al ver su pelo castaño entre sus rodillas mientras ella se inclinaba para colocar un borde de la cinta en el suelo, a sus pies. Ella la arrastró por sobre el interior de su pierna.

Robin tragó ante la fuerza de su cuerpo. Y cuando ella alcanzó su ingle, su corazón aporreaba. Él estaba rígido y firme, y cuando su mano acarició ligeramente su sexo, él siseó bruscamente.

—Noventa y dos —dijo ella distraídamente, su mirada fija en él.

El calor allí era intenso, y por primera vez, ella tuvo en realidad miedo de él. Él era un hombre vivo ahora, uno que podía poseer, vaya una a saber, qué fuerza y poderes en este mundo.

Y ellos estaban solos en su casa.

Zoro tomó su mano en la suya y la llevó a su erección. —Necesito que me toques, Robin —susurró él, arrastrando su mano por toda la longitud de su miembro. Él tembló por su suavidad. —Necesito saber que esto es verdadero y no… no un sueño.

Porque profundamente en su corazón él tenía miedo que esto no fuera nada más que Hades que ya lo atormentaba. Quizás él estaba muerto y este era el modo en que ellos tenían la intención de torturarlo.

Robin tembló al sentir su firme, caliente virilidad en su palma, y su fuerte, ahusada mano conduciendo sus caricias. En sus sueños, ella siempre había sido desinhibida con él. Su amante fantasma nunca había sido verdadero, sólo un invento de su imaginación.

Pero era un vivo, cálido cuerpo el que ella tocaba ahora. Uno de carne y hueso. Un cuerpo hermoso, masculino que la hacía temblar y arder con algo más que lujuria.

La mirada en sus ojos la quemaba. Y ella sabía lo que él deseaba. Él deseaba consuelo. Necesitaba saber que ella todavía se preocupaba por él. Incluso en este mundo que era ajeno a él.

¿Estaba tan asustado de todo esto como lo estaba ella?

¿Cuánto tiempo podrían ellos estar juntos antes de que sus respectivos mundos los separaran?

Zoro sabía que debería liberarla, y aún así, no podía obligarse a hacerlo. La necesitaba. Necesitaba su toque de una forma que desafiaba la explicación.

Ella se levantó sobre sus rodillas y, para su completo asombro, colocó su boca sobre él. Él gimió al sentir sus labios contra la punta de su miembro, su lengua caliente acariciándolo. Ella lo tomó con cuidado con una mano, acariciandolo al mismo tiempo que pasaba rápidamente su lengua contra él.

Nunca nadie lo había tocado así. Se sintió débil ante ella. Impotente contra ella. Y en ese momento, supo que nunca sería capaz de dejarla ir otra vez. ¿Querido Zeus, qué debía hacer?

Ella era mortal y él… Él estaba maldito.

Robin lo acarició y lo calmó, y cuando se corrió, ella no se alejó.

Sólo cuando él estuvo agotado y débil ella se retiró y alzó la vista hacia él. Entonces lentamente, meticulosamente, lo besó subiendo por su cuerpo hasta que estuvo de pie ante él.

—Todo estará bien Zoro —susurró ella. —Lo juro.

No, no lo estaría. Él lo sabía mejor. No había ningún modo de ocultarse de los otros. Tarde o temprano, ellos vendrían.

Pero él no quiso asustarla. De alguna forma, la protegería. Sin importar lo que le costara.

La tomó en sus brazos y la sostuvo cerca. Si él pudiera, la llevaría lejos de aquí. La llevaría de vuelta a la Isla Desaparecida y la protegería por siempre.

Y luego lo sintió. Sintió la maligna presencia de su hermana. El cabello al dorso de su cuello se elevó. En estas condiciones él nunca sería capaz de parar a Krysti'Ana.

El teléfono sonó.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Él la liberó; todo el tiempo mirando alrededor intentando encontrar a Krysti'Ana. Su malevolencia cayendo sobre él. De algún modo ella sabía que él estaba aquí.

Él extendió la mano con sus pensamientos, pero debilitado, herido él no podía ponerse en contacto con ella.

Eso no importaba.

Conocía la tácita promesa de su hermana. Ella vendría pronto y él tendría que encontrar algún modo de proteger a Robin de sus garras.

Robin volvió. —Lo lamento. Era un amigo del trabajo —. Ella se dirigió hacia su cuarto de baño. —¿Voy a tomar una ducha rápida, y luego a comprar tu ropa, sí?

Él asintió, pero no habló. No podía. No cuando los pensamientos de sus hermanos ocupaban su mente.

Caminó alrededor del pequeño departamento de Robin, intentando encontrar donde podría estar ocultándose su hermana. No encontró nada, y como los minutos fueron pasando, su sensación de ella se hizo más débil, aunque si fue por su partida o por sus propios poderes disminuidos, él no estuvo seguro.

Robin dejó el cuarto de baño, su cara brillante y sonrosada. —No puedo creer que yo te tenga aquí —. Ella se lanzó en sus brazos y lo sostuvo apretado. —Oh, Zoro, dime que ellos no pueden seguirte aquí.

Él abrió su boca para contestarle francamente, luego se detuvo. No quería robar la felicidad de sus brillantes ojos azules.

—Estamos seguros —dijo él, la palabra atravesada en su garganta.

Ella lo besó entonces, caliente y apasionadamente, luego lo dejó solo mientras iba por su ropa.

Zoro volvió a acostarse sobre la cama y se tranquilizó. Si pudiera dormir, él podría recuperar su fuerza mucho más rápido, pero no se permitió cerrar los ojos. No se permitió dormir en el lugar donde podía entrar de nuevo en su mundo.

Ellos estarían esperándolo. Con la ayuda de Robin, él los había evitado antes. Pero estaba seguro que no habría una segunda fuga.

Tarde o temprano, ellos lo tomarían; entonces Robin estaría sola.

Un ratito más tarde, Zoro oyó entrar a Robin en el departamento. Sus zapatos hicieron el más ligero de los ruidos sobre la alfombra; aún así, él conocía su paso distintivo. Conocía su olor, su sonido. Sabía cosas sobre ella que nunca había sabido sobre nadie más.

Se dio vuelta sobre la cama cuando ella entró en el cuarto con un bolso en sus manos.

—No quise despertarte —dijo ella.

—No estaba durmiendo.

Ella avanzó y puso el bolso al pie de la cama, luego fue a descansar al lado de él. Ella colocó su mano contra su frente, luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó suavemente. —Como si hubiera sido golpeado.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco ante su tono _blasé_. —Tienes bastante fiebre. Tal vez debería...

—No puedes llamar a un doctor, Robin. Sólo porque aparezco humano, no me hace uno de ustedes.

—Lo sé —. Ella se sentó a su lado y acaricio su rostro. — ¿Entonces, qué vamos a hacer?

Él tomó su mano y arrastró sus nudillos a lo largo de su mandíbula, que ya había comenzado a curarse. Su toque era sublime. Él no había sabido nunca que tal cosa existía. —No sé.

—Estuve pensando mientras estaba afuera de aquí, tal vez nosotros podríamos hallar una ceremonia o algo para hacerte humano. Algún tipo de ritual.

Él sonrió de la idea. —Es una buena idea, amor, pero no hay semejante cosa. Zoro la miró entonces, y tenía en la punta de su lengua la explicación de qué

era él exactamente. Pero no podía obligarse a hacerlo. No después de que ellos habían pasado por tanto.

Todo lo que deseaba era disfrutar el poco tiempo que ellos tenían, y con ese pensamiento, él se obligó a levantarse.

Robin protestó mientras él se vestía. —Todavía estás herido. —Estaré bien —dijo él con desdén. —Mi especie se cura rápido.

Robin gruñó bajo en su garganta mientras lo miraba vestirse. El hombre no escucharía.

Insufriblemente machista, rechazó relajarse durante el resto del día. Ni siquiera se quedó y descansó mientras ella fue al supermercado.

Pero ella tuvo que admitir realmente que le gustó tenerlo con ella. Había vivido sola tanto tiempo que no había comprendido lo divertido que podía ser ir con alguien al supermercado.

—Entonces —dijo Zoro mientras ella sacudía un melón, —¿qué estás escuchando?

Ella lo sostuvo junto a su oído y lo sacudió. —Éste está demasiado maduro— Después sostuvo otro y le dejó oír la diferencia. —Éste no lo está.

Ella puso el melón bueno en el carro, luego se dio vuelta y lo vio sacudiendo unos plátanos. Robin rápidamente se los sacó. —Estos no los golpeamos.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que los arruinaríamos.

—Oh —. Él miró alrededor, luego hicieron una pausa. —¿Y esos?

Ella giró para ver las uvas. —Sólo las golpeas si quieres convertirlas en vino. Él la atrajo a sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasa si te sacudo?

Ella sonrió. —Yo probablemente haría toda clase de ruidos interesantes si lo hicieras.

Él sonrió abiertamente y le dio un rápido, abrasador beso que envió calor por todas partes de su cuerpo.

Mientras ellos caminaban por la tienda, Robin no pudo menos que notar las miradas que Zoro recibía. Ella fue nuevamente consciente de qué diferentes eran los dos. Él era alto, atractivo, y magnífico y ella era sencilla y simple.

Ella sólo había tenidos unos pocos novios y la mayor parte de ellos habían sido tan sencillos y simples como ella. Pero Zoro…

Él merecía una mujer hermosa.

—¿Hey? —preguntó él mientras ellos llegaban a la sección de lácteos. —¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

—Pareces triste. —Sólo cansada.

Ella vio la preocupación en sus celestiales ojos. —¿Cómo cansada?

Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta lo que quería decir. —¿Ellos estarán tras nosotros otra vez cuando durmamos, verdad?

Él miró a lo lejos y ella tuvo su respuesta.

—Si ellos no lo matan, yo lo haré — las palabras de M'Ordant se repitieron en su cabeza.

—No les dejaré tenerte —dijo ella, tomando el brazo de Zoro. —Tiene que haber algún modo en que podamos vencerlos.

Él pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros y la acercó. —¿Tu lucharías por mí?

—Sí.

—Entonces soy el ser más afortunado en el universo.

Zoro le dio un fuerte apretón mientras inhalaba el olor de su pelo. Y se preguntó morbosamente si ella se sentiría así si ella conociera la verdad de su pasado.

Si ella alguna vez supiera la verdad de él… Él quería decirle. Pero no se atrevía.

Zoro apretó sus dientes. Ella nunca sabría nada más, de lo que la lastimaría por culpa de él. Él lucharía esta batalla, está bien. Lucharía hasta que él ganara o ellos lo mataran. Pero él lo haría del modo en que había vivido desde el alba del tiempo.

Solo.

Él y Robin terminaron de hacer las compras y estaban guardando sus cosas en el coche cuando Zoro oyó a una mujer chillando en el oscuro aparcamiento.

Él vio a un hombre escaparse.

—Oh, no —dijo Robin. —Él robó su bolso.

Sin pensarlo, Zoro salió detrás del hombre. Lo agarró en el callejón al lado del supermercado.

El hombre se volvió hacia él con un arma y lo apuntó directamente a su corazón. —No juegues conmigo, hombre. Soy tu jodida peor pesadilla.

Zoro no pudo menos que reírse de sus palabras. —Tú no tienes ni idea.

El hombre disparó el arma. Zoro no hizo caso de la bala que entró en su pecho sin dolor o sangre. Tomó el bolso del hombre, luego agarró al ladrón de la garganta y lo empujó contra la pared.

Fue entonces cuando Zoro se sintió deslizarse. Sintió su forma verdadera aparecer. Su mano se convirtió de humana a...

—¿Zoro?

La voz de Robin lo trajo de vuelta. Él se recuperó y miró fijamente al ladrón, quien era ahora un pálido fantasma por haber sido testigo de los cambios en la cara de Zoro.

—La próxima vez que quieras robar a alguien, piensa en mí esperándote siempre que cierres tus ojos.

El ladrón silenciosamente se orinó.

Robin corrió hacia él con un oficial de seguridad a la rastra. Zoro dejó al ladrón en la custodia del oficial, luego le tendió el bolso de la mujer.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Robin, sus ojos cayendo sobre el agujero en la camisa de Zoro donde la bala había entrado en su carne. Armas mortales no podían dañar a un ser inmortal.

Zoro asintió. Sus poderes estaban volviendo.

—Llévame a casa, Robin —dijo él, su corazón tirando ante la palabra. Él nunca había tenido una casa antes. Nunca había entendido realmente el significado de la palabra y lo que implicaba.

Hasta ahora.

Él la siguió a su coche y ellos se condujeron hasta su apartamento en silencio. De hecho, ellos hablaron muy poco mientras Robin hacía la cena y la comieron. Después, él la ayudó a limpiar y la miró atentamente.

¿Cómo sería quedarse aquí, así?

¿Tener a esta mujer a su lado cada noche? Si él la tuviera, nunca la haría sufrir. Nunca dejaría de desearla. Usaría todo su poder para mantenerla y consolarla.

Pero todo el deseo del mundo no podía hacerlo verdadero. Esto era sólo un sueño…

Una vez que ellos terminaron de limpiar, yacieron entrelazados sobre el sofá mientras ella miraba la televisión.

Zoro la miraba a ella. La sostuvo acunada en su pecho, sintiendo su aliento sobre su piel.

_Ámame, Robin._

Las palabras pesaban en su corazón, no dichas, mientras le pasaba su mano por el cabello. Él no tenía ningún derecho de pedirle su amor. No tenía ningún derecho de pedirle nada.

—_Eres un azote, muchacho. Despreciable. Feo y frío. Nadie nunca le dará la bienvenida a algo como tu. Es por eso por lo que tienes que arrastrarte en sus sueños. Ese es el único modo en que alguien alguna vez tendrá algo que ver contigo._

Él conocía demasiado bien la verdad de las palabras de Hypnos.

A lo largo de los siglos, había endurecido su corazón al mundo. A todo. Él se había aislado completamente, hasta la noche en cuando un par de ojos azules, llenos de miedo, lo habían mirado con bondad y esperanza.

Ahora, sólo deseaba un modo de vivir su vida mirando esos ojos. Sintiendo sus diminutas manos sobre su piel.

Robin escuchó el corazón de Zoro golpeando bajo su mejilla. Él olía a sándalo y especias. Ella pasó su mano en donde el ladrón le había pegado un tiro, todavía la asombraba que no quedara ninguna cicatriz o herida. Esto era un terrible recordatorio del hecho que su día con Zoro había sido una ilusión.

Él no era de su mundo. Y sin duda esta noche ellos serían separados por la eternidad.

El pensamiento rompió su corazón. Ella no podía soportar pensar en no verlo otra vez.

Si esta era su última noche con él, entonces ella quería que durara. Arrastrándose lentamente por su cuerpo, ella encontró su mirada y vio el

hambre en sus cristalinos ojos oscuros. Ahuecó su mejilla en su mano y lo besó.

Zoro gruñó ante el gusto de ella mientras su cuerpo rugía a la vida. Él rasgó

la camisa de ella mientras rodaba para presionarla contra el sofá.

Robin oyó rasgarse la tela de algodón, pero no se preocupó. Ella lo deseaba con la misma desesperación. Tiró de su camisa pasándola sobre su cabeza y se regaló la vista con su pecho desnudo. Sólo cicatrices quedaban de las heridas que había sufrido, y él le había dicho que, por la mañana, si sobrevivía esta noche, se habrían ido.

Él quitó la ropa de ambos tan rápido que ella apenas pudo seguir sus movimientos. La apoyó, levantándola de espaldas, contra el brazo de sofá y se introdujo profundamente en ella.

Ambos gimieron al unísono.

Ella deseaba poder mantenerlo dentro de sí para siempre. No quería pasar nunca más otro día sin él.

Zoro le hizo el amor febrilmente, saboreando cada profunda estocada. Acarició sus pechos mientras la besaba, sintiéndola desde la cima de su cabeza hasta los dedos del pie.

Su cuerpo caliente lo rodeaba, aceptándolo a la perfección. Y la sensación de sus manos sobre su espalda…

Esto era la dicha. Dicha pura. Él cerró sus ojos y se deleitó sintiendo sus senos sobre su pecho, su lengua en su garganta. Oh, sí, él deseaba quedarse aquí con ella.

Para siempre.

Robin pasó su mano por su pelo, sus dedos se apretaron mientras el placer la recorría, cada empuje más profundo y más duro que el último. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, levantando sus caderas para salir a su encuentro. Hundiéndolo en su cuerpo aún más profundo. Se adhirió a él mientras se corría, gritando su nombre.

Él besó sus labios y aceleró sus embestidas hasta vaciarse dentro de ella.

Robin se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo su esencia llenándola. Ella no quería moverse, no quería sentirlo abandonarla.

—Te amo, Zoro —dijo ella antes de poder contenerse.

Zoro se congeló al oír las palabras. Retirándose, la miró fijamente con incredulidad. —¿Qué?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras su mirada azul dejaba en jirones su corazón. —Te amo.

—Tú no puedes. No es posible.

—Posible o no, lo hago.

Zoro la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con desesperación. Él tembló por la fuerza de que sentía por ella. Tan poderoso, tan aplastante.

Saciado con una intensidad que nunca había conocido antes, la puso sobre él y la escuchó respirar mientras el sueño la tomaba.

Él quería despertarla, pero lo pensó mejor. A diferencia de él, ella tenía que tener su sueño.

—Robin —susurró suavemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello. —Te lo prometo, siempre seré lo que piensas que soy.

Resignado a lo inevitable, él cerró sus ojos y esperó que M'Ordant y Krysti'Ana vinieran por ellos.

**Pero WTF!?**

**Que es eso de "Tocame, necesito saber que esto es real". Porque en serio, si eso funciona, deseo ponerlo en practica XD muajajajaja *pensamientos pervertidos floreciendo***

**Ok no, no se crean, soy 100% virgen (creo) desde que naci hasta mis ahora Felices 16… *3***

**Next cap?**

**OK!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amigos n.n**

**Graciotas por sus reviews *3***

**Lamento tardar en actualizar, pero la escuela, la vecina, osu! Y otras cosas me tienen ocupado casi al 99% de mi ser.**

**Pero ya… hoy mismo les finalizo esta historia.**

**Go!**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Zoro se despertó con un agudo chillido que sintió como si le rompiera los tímpanos. Gimió ante el terrible sonido mientras Robin se movía encima de él.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—Mi despertador —dijo ella, levantándose de él para precipitarse a su dormitorio.

No fue hasta su vuelta que ambos comprendieron qué había pasado. Nada.

—¿Tuviste algún sueño? —preguntó él. Ella sacudió su cabeza. —¿Tu?

—No —dijo él, sonriendo. —Tú crees…

Su sonrisa se apagó. —No. Ellos pueden encontrarnos. Tarde o temprano, lo harán.

Robin cerró sus ojos y maldijo al pensar en eso. —Tal vez ellos no se tomarán la molestia —. Ella vio la duda en los ojos de Zoro.

Queriendo animar su hosco humor, ella tiró de sus brazos para que se levantara. —Vamos. Tomemos una ducha y luego llamaré para avisar que estoy enferma para ir a trabajar.

—No puedes. ¿Y si te despiden?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Encontraré otro trabajo. Él sacudió su cabeza. —Eres asombrosa.

Ella le sonrió.

Robin llamó al trabajo sólo para que le recordaran que el informe de comercialización había estado previsto para el viernes, y que ella se había olvidado al quedarse dormida.

—La reunión es al mediodía —le dijo Mihawk.

—Bien, estoy yendo para allá con él.

—¿Algo está mal? —preguntó Zoro cuando colgó el teléfono.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. —Tengo que llevar algo a la oficina. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Seguro.

Ellos no hablaron mucho mientras ella conducía a través de la ciudad. Zoro sostuvo su mano todo el tiempo y Robin tuvo que admitir que le gustó la fuerza de su mano enlazada a la suya.

Una vez que ellos llegaron al edificio, Robin condujo a Zoro por el laberinto donde estaba su cubículo. Él observó el ajetreo y alboroto de una corporación con una mirada desapasionada.

Robin fue a la oficina de Mihawk, sólo para encontrarla vacía.

Con Zoro directamente detrás de ella, dejó caer el informe en la bandeja de entrada de Mihawk, luego giró para marcharse.

Nami estaba en la entrada con Law detrás de ella. Los dos dieron un paso entrando en la oficina y cerraron la puerta.

Robin oyó la maldición de Zoro. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Zoro, su voz llena de cólera.

—Esperando por ti —. Nami dio un paso, rodeándolos y cerró las persianas.

—¿Tu no nos desafiarás a luchar en su lugar de trabajo, verdad, Zoro? Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es hacernos invisibles a la gente y ellos no verán u oirán nada de esto excepto a ella. Y ella será encerrada en un asilo en cuanto nos hayamos ido.

Robin todavía no entendía que estaba pasando. Pero tenía el mal presentimiento de que había sido engañada desde el principio de todo esto.

Si Zoro podía ser real, entonces ellos también podían serlo.

—¿Qué es esto? —exigió Robin.

Los ojos de Nami se volvieron amarillos y fue entonces cuando Robin supo la verdad.

Nami era la mujer-serpiente de sus pesadillas.

—No te metas en esto, humana —dijo Law—Trataremos contigo después de que terminemos con él.

Zoro empujó a Robin detrás de él.

—Que dulce —. El tono de Nami fue de burla. —Uno pensaría que eres un Oneroi por el modo en que la mimas.

—Él es Oneroi —disparó Robin en respuesta, su cuerpo entero temblando de pánico. ¿Cómo podrían ella y Zoro luchar aquí? ¿Así?

Law se rió de sus palabras. —¿Esa es la mentira que le has dicho?

Zoro contuvo el aliento. Él no quería que ella averiguara eso. —Robin, yo… —. Sus palabras vacilaron cuando él se dio vuelta para ver la confusión pintada en su cara.

Él no quiso decirle la verdad. No quería ser lo que era nunca más. Ella le había mostrado algo mejor y él no quería volver a ser lo que había sido.

—¿Qué quiso decir? —preguntó Robin.

—Él es tu dragón —dijo Krysti'Ana despiadadamente. —Con el que luché la primera noche que nosotros nos encontramos en tus sueños.

—No —. Robin sacudió su cabeza. —Es una mentira. Zoro, dime que es una mentira.

Él quería, pero no pudo. Había mentido tantas veces que no debería haberle importado. Pero le importaba.

—Soy un Skotos, Robin.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —¡Eras tu! ¿Tú, el que me aterrorizaba tanto que no podía dormir? Tú el que me perseguía y... y… —. Ella ni siquiera podía comenzar a recordar la tortura que él le había hecho vivir esas pocas primeras semanas. Ella había pensado que estaba enloqueciendo. —¿Por qué me hiciste pensar que eras un Oneroi? ¿Sólo para poder alimentarte de mí?

—Al principio, sólo deseaba alejarte de Krysti'Ana. Yo sabía que no irías con el dragón, entonces me presenté ante ti como un hombre. Y luego, más tarde… —. Su voz se desvaneció mientras sus ojos se apagaban.

—Me mentiste. —Lo sé.

Ella se alejó de él. La agonía en sus ojos lo laceró.

Zoro apretó sus dientes mientras la pena lo llenaba. —Te necesitaba, Robin. Y yo no sabía como más mantenerte conmigo —Se estiró hacia ella.

Ella se encogió y el gesto lo atravesó. Ella no deseaba que la tocara. Como todos los demás, ella, también, lo rechazaba.

El dolor de la traición sobre su rostro lo hizo sentir más bajo que cualquiera de los insultos que los demás alguna vez le hubieran dirigido.

—Yo debería haberlo sabido —susurró ella, —alguien como el que tu fingiste ser realmente nunca hubiera deseado a alguien como yo.

Zoro se estremeció ante el dolor de su voz. —Robin, no digas eso. Eres la persona más maravillosa que alguna vez ha existido.

—¿Esta es otra de tus mentiras?

Zoro cerró sus ojos. No había nada que él pudiera decir para arreglar esto. Él se había equivocado desde el principio.

Todo el que podía hacer ahora era asegurarse que ningún otro de su clase le hiciera daño.

—¡M'Ordant! —llamó, convocando a su hermano. El Oneroi apareció entre Krysti'Ana y Law.

Zoro suspiró. —Iré con ellos tranquilamente si tú los mantienes alejados de ella.

—¿Es mi trabajo, no?

Zoro cabeceó. Ese era el trabajo del Oneroi, ayudar. El trabajo del Skotos era usar y destruir.

Él se dio vuelta para mirar a Robin, pero ella se negó a encontrar su mirada. A juzgar por las lágrimas contra las que ella luchaba, se diría que había hecho su trabajo muy bien esta vez.

Su última visión de ella fue cuando M'Ordant pasó su brazo alrededor de ella del modo que él anhelaba.

Krysti'Ana y Law lo agarraron para llevarlo a casa.

—Lo siento, Robin —susurró Zoro mientras ellos destellaban del reino humano al suyo. —Lo siento mucho.

Robin no se movió. Sabía que Zoro se había ido. Ella había oído la sinceridad en su disculpa cuando él desapareció. Pero por dentro ella estaba en carne viva. Cruda traición. Ella seguía viendo al horrible dragón. Sintiendo las garras escamosas sobre ella.

¿Cómo eso podía ser el mismo hombre que había hecho el amor con ella? ¿El mismo hombre que la había hecho amarlo?

La traición de eso laceró su corazón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la había hecho creer en

él?

—No entiendo nada de esto —dijo ella a M'Ordant.

—Shh —dijo él, apartando el pelo de su cara. —Krysti'Ana y Law te querían para ellos, pero Zoro te tuvo primero. Cuando ella averiguó que él te había sacado, estaba lívida.

—¿Pero cómo me encontró él?

—Algo en tu subconsciente llamaba por él. Se suponía que te daría una sola pesadilla y seguiría adelante, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Y Nami?

—Cuando ella no pudo alejarte de él, llamó a su compañero, a Law. Fui alertado poco después para protegerte. Le dije a Zoro que te dejara. Él se negó.

Su cabeza flotaba con la información de M'Ordant y por el miedo y dolor dentro de ella. —¿Por qué se negó a abandonarme?

—No lo sé. Supongo que por lo que él es. El Skoti absorbe las esperanzas y sueños de otros. Supongo que él quiso jugar al héroe contigo. Fortaleciéndote, él podía hacerte más daño.

Robin se sintió tan tonta. Tan traicionada. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? _Los ojos_, pensó con un sobresalto. Ella debería haber comprendido que los ojos

eran del mismo color.

¿Estaba realmente tan desesperada por un héroe que aceptaría a un demonio disfrazado?

De pronto, se sintió enferma.

Afligida, se dirigió a casa, queriendo olvidar que alguna vez había oído de Zoro.

Robin se sentó sola el resto del día, pensando, recordando.

—_Tu deberías ser escritora_ —. La voz amable de Zoro se repetía en su cabeza. No era al demonio el que ella recordaba mientras se sentaba sobre su sofá, apretando una almohada por el medio; era al hombre. Y mientras se sentaba sola en su departamento, comprendió que nunca lo vería otra vez. Nunca poder compartir su día o sus pensamientos.

Más que nada, ya no podría contarle sus sueños. Zoro podría haber empezado para alimentarse de ella, pero en el final le había dado mucho más.

Había sido su amigo tanto como su amante. La pérdida la atravesó.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Él estaba de vuelta en su mundo y ella estaba en el suyo. Estaba terminado.

No había nada más.

Al final, el Skotos había ganado después de todo. Zoro había agotado toda su felicidad, todas sus esperanzas, todos sus sueños. Lo que quedaba era una cáscara de dolor, vacía que no quería nada más de este mundo o el otro.

Cuando los días fueron pasando, el dolor de la traición comenzó a disminuir y Robin recordó más de sus sueños.

Cuanto más recordaba, más quería ver a Zoro una última vez. ¿Ella podría haber sido tan estúpida de dejarlo a él hacer una completa tonta de ella?

Ella no lo creía.

Zoro no era cruel. Había visto cosas en él que desafiaba lo que sabía que él era. Sus palabras volvieron a ella. Palabras de protección. Le había enseñado a liberar su creatividad para mantener lejos al Skoti.

Y ahí en el final…

—_Iré con ellos tranquilamente si tú los mantienes lejos de ella._

No, esas no eran las palabras de un monstruo. Esas eran las palabras de un hombre que se preocupó más por su seguridad que por la propia. Ese hombre, a pesar de lo que M'Ordant le había dicho, no era completamente malvado.

Desesperada, Robin se fue a dormir, intentando encontrar a Zoro otra vez. No funcionó.

Robin se despertó en medio de la noche, aterrorizada. ¿Dónde estaba Zoro y por qué no venía a ella?

Por más de una semana intentó todo lo que podía pensar para alcanzar a Zoro. Nada funcionó. Y con cada día que pasaba, ella sufría más.

Tenía que haber algún modo de ponerse en contacto con él.

Desalentada y afligida, Robin se sentó en su escritorio, aturdida. Apenas había dormido en días y estaba muy fatigada.

—Zoro —susurró. —¿Por qué no me hablas más?

—Robin —dijo Mihawk desde la puerta. —A mi oficina. Ahora.

Por el tono de su voz calculó que estaba en un problema serio. Sin duda él iba a despedirla por faltar tanto al trabajo.

¿Qué le importaba, de todos modos? En este punto, sólo se dejaba llevar por la vida. Nada era importante para ella ahora. Había perdido la única cosa que le dio significado a su vida. Al único que había creído en ella.

Deprimida, se levantó y caminó la corta distancia a la oficina de Mihawk.

—Cierra la puerta. Siéntate.

Ella hizo lo que él ordenó.

Él se sentó ahí, durante varios minutos, bebiendo a sorbos su café, leyendo su correo electrónico.

Ella se preguntó si él la habría olvidado. Entonces se dio vuelta y la miró fijamente. —¿Es horrible, verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Amar a un inmortal.

Robin tuvo el impulso repentino de limpiarse a fondo sus oídos. —¿Perdón?

—Oh, vamos, no juegues a la inocente conmigo. ¿Por qué piensas que Nami trabajaba aquí? —. Él señaló el tatuaje de un delfín sobre su antebrazo izquierdo. — Soy un oráculo para los dioses griegos. Que es por lo que estoy tan malditamente cansado e irritable todo el tiempo. Ellos tienen el hábito más molesto de interrumpir cuando uno menos lo espera —. Él suspiró con indignación. —Al menos ellos podrían hacer que me pagaran, pero oh no, fui lo suficientemente afortunado para haber nacido así. Y las ventajas… —él resopló. —No duermo, no cobro, ninguna paz. Tengo que amarlo.

Ella no hizo caso de su diatriba. —Entonces, ¿eres como el Oráculo de Delphos? Creía que eran todas mujeres.

—Esos oráculos particularmente lo son, pero no todos somos hembras. Obviamente. Somos simplemente canales humanos a varios dioses.

Totalmente confundida, ella lo miró fijamente, preguntándose si tal vez esto era un sueño también, o si el Gran Jefe se había vuelto, _él_, loco. Algo no estaba bien, por lo menos.

—Bien, entonces eres un oráculo. ¿Quieres decirme por qué empleaste a Nami si sabías que ella era un monstruo chupa-sueños?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Ella es un dios y no tengo opción excepto servirla. Ella quería una posibilidad de alcanzar objetivos humanos. Simplemente le proporcioné una cubierta segura.

—¿Tu me vendiste?

—No —dijo él, su mirada severa volviéndose amable. —No se suponía que ellos te agotaran como lo hizo Zoro. Confía en mí. Lo que él hizo estuvo mal. Y puedes descansar segura de que él está siendo adecuadamente castigado por ello.

Su corazón se paró ante el amenazante tono de su voz. —¿Castigado cómo?

—¿De qué te preocupas? —preguntó él, volviendo a subir sus anteojos por su

nariz. —Te has librado de él. ¿Correcto? No más Skoti en tus sueños. Tienes tu vida otra vez.

—Quiero saber —. No, ella tenía que saber qué le había pasado.

Mihawk tomó un trago de café. —¿Por qué?, ellos lo enviaron a Tartarus, por supuesto.

Robin no entendió el término, y en ese momento deseó haber prestado más atención en la escuela. —¿Es eso como una cárcel?

—Oh, no, querida. Es el infierno. Ellos lo mataron al minuto que lo llevaron a su reino.

Robin no podía respirar mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. El peso en su pecho era insoportable. Eso no era verdad. Eso no podía ser verdad.

—¿Ellos lo mataron?

—¿No lo sabías? —preguntó él simplemente. —¿Él no te dijo lo que ellos iban a hacerle? Zoro nunca fue de los que jugaban según las reglas. Ya le habían prohibido hace siglos que tomara forma humana y había sido desterrado de este reino.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que él fingía ser humano. Se supone que un Skoti no tiene ningún tipo de creatividad propia. No se supone que deseen el amor. No se supone que quieran algo más que una sola noche de paseo por los sueños, saltando de una persona a la siguiente. Él se había comportado durante siglos, hasta que te encontró. Incluso después de que ellos le quitaron toda la piel de su cuerpo inmortal, él no pudo estar lejos de ti.

Mihawk suspiró. —Hypnos ya había prohibido sus poderes de transformación, entonces decidió que no había nada más que hacer con él. Y ya que Zoro no lo obedecería, ellos le enviaron a Tartarus por toda la eternidad.

—Pero él no me hizo daño. No realmente.

—¿No lo hizo? Tú luces horrible desde aquí. Has estado llorando por meses. Y juro que has perdido al menos cinco kilos desde que todo esto comenzó.

—Eso no es su culpa. —¿No?

—No. No quiero que él sufra debido a mí.

Con su mirada buscando la suya, Mihawk sacó un sobre de su cajón del escritorio y se lo dio.

—¿Qué es esto? —Ábrelo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Robin hizo lo que dijo y vio las tres fotos de ella y Zoro en la feria. Su mano tembló mientras la pena y la agonía se arremolinaban en su corazón. —¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

—M'Ordant te los envía. Él pensó que podría gustarte tenerlas como recuerdo. Ella miró fijamente la hermosa cara de Zoro. El amor en sus ojos.

—Tengo que verlo —insistió ella.

Mihawk sacudió su cabeza y suspiró otra vez. —Bien, me temo que es demasiado tarde ahora.

—No puede ser. Por favor. Tengo que verlo otra vez. Por favor, dime que hay algún modo en que puedo alcanzarlo.

Mihawk estrechó los ojos y le lanzó una intensa mirada. —Eso depende de si tú realmente lo amas o no.

Robin todavía no podía creer lo que ella estaba haciendo. Había permitido a Mihawk a tele-transportarla al Inframundo, donde le había dicho que M'Ordant estaría esperando para guiarla a Zoro.

No es que ella realmente creyera en el Inframundo, pero en este punto… M'Ordant se materializó delante de ella. —¿Estás segura sobre esto?

—Sí.

Asintiendo, la condujo por una profunda y oscura caverna, que le recordó mucho a la que Zoro había usado para atormentarla. Ellos anduvieron por lo que parecieron millas antes de llegar a una pequeña cueva.

Una luz estaba brillando dentro y ella podía oír la voz de un hombre hablando.

— ¿Estás pensando en ella otra vez, verdad?

Ella miró dentro y vio al una vez orgulloso dragón yaciendo débilmente sobre el suelo con su espalda hacia ella. Alguien había encadenado su cuello a una gran roca. Sus hombros estaban caídos, sus alas yacía rotas e inútiles sobre el piso de tierra. Su piel rojiza tenía un aspecto ceniciento, deshidratado y cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cardenales sangrantes.

Robin tragó ante la vista. ¿Podía ser realmente ese monstruo el hombre que ella amaba?

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó el hombre. —¿Elise? ¿Erika?

—Robin —chirrió el dragón, su voz a la vez familiar y aún así, extraña. —Su nombre es Robin.

—Ah, sí, Robin —. El hombre sacudió su cabeza. —¿Dime qué clase de idiota sin valor deja la inmortalidad por una mujer? ¿Sobre todo por una mujer que lo lanzó tan rápidamente a su muerte?

—Ella valía la pena.

—¿Lo valía? M'Ordant me dijo que ella estaba soñando con un hombre anoche. Uno del tipo rubio- dorado. Imagínate que si ella sueña con alguien más tan pronto, probablemente ya lo ha elegido y está lista para dormir con él. Apuesto que ella le está dando alto y duro aún mientras estamos hablando.

El dragón soltó un grito angustiado que la desgarró.

El hombre no pareció preocuparse. Él vertió comida y agua en dos contenedores y los alejó del dragón. —Harías bien en apresurarte. No creo que puedas alimentarte antes que tu comida se haya evaporado —. Luego, se desvaneció.

Robin miró como el dragón luchaba por alcanzar la comida y el agua. Sus heridas sangraron de nuevo mientras cojeaba, tirando contra la roca que sólo apenas se movería. Él sostenía algo sobre su corazón, y cuando ella vio qué agarraba, su propio corazón se partió por el dolor.

Era aquella estúpida corona de flores salvajes que ella había hecho.

Zoro se derrumbó justo adelante del agua, su garra extendida, desesperado por alcanzarla.

Con lágrimas corriendo por su cara, Robin corrió a donde él estaba. Ella agarró el agua, notando que la mitad ya se había perdido, y cuando tocó el contenedor, supo por qué. Estaba al rojo vivo. Le quemaba las manos, pero no le importó.

Zoro necesitaba el agua.

Arrodillándose, ella lo ayudó a sentarse lo suficiente para que pudiera beber. Zoro jadeó al sentir que el líquido calmaba su garganta reseca. Sus ojos

estaban tan hinchados por sus palizas que él no podía ver quien lo ayudaba. Todo lo que él sabía era que por fin tenía un momento de paz para su ardiente sed.

—Gracias —respiró, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. —De nada.

Él se congeló al oír la voz que se había quedado con él todas estas semanas. La voz que tanto lo calmaba como lo torturaba.

Entonces sintió su suave toque contra su carne escamosa.

Robin se lamentó por lo que ellos le habían hecho. Ella pasó su mano a lo largo de su carne débil, incapaz de creer que lo hubieran reducido a semejante estado.

Él intentó apartarse de ella. —Vete. No quiero que me veas en esta forma espantosa.

Robin apoyó su mejilla contra la suya y lo acercó a ella. Ahora entendía lo que él había querido decir esa noche en la feria.

—No me importa a que te pareces, Zoro. Te amo como eres.

Esas palabras se derramaron sobre él. —Tu no eres real —dijo él, su voz regañándola. —Mi preciosa Robin no puede amar a un monstruo. Nadie puede. Ella es bondad y luz, y yo… yo soy nada.

Él alzó la vista y rugió al techo, —¡Maldito seas Hades! ¡Cómo te atreves a burlate así de mí, bastardo! ¿No es suficiente para ti que sufra cada minuto de cada hora por ella? Sólo déjame sufrir en paz.

Robin se negó a dejarlo. —Esto no es una ilusión, Zoro. Quiero que nos vayamos a casa. Juntos.

Las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos hinchados, ardiendo despiadadamente. Era una mentira cruel. Él nunca había tenido una casa. Nunca tuvo amor.

Él tiró contra la cadena que lo ahogaba, deseando durante un momento poder estar con Robin otra vez en sus sueños. Ese había sido el único tiempo en la eternidad que había conocido la felicidad. —Estoy condenado aquí, Robin. No tengo ningún poder. Nada para ofrecerte en absoluto. Debes irte. Si te quedas aquí demasiado tiempo, ellos no te dejarán marchar.

Robin miró alrededor su fría, oscura prisión que apestaba y se deslizaba. Ella nunca había visto un lugar más inhospitalario. Su peor miedo había sido estar atrapada en esta cueva con el dragón.

Pero si era esto lo que costaba tener a Zoro, entonces ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. —No voy a abandonarte otra vez.

Él levantó su cabeza y ella entendió que estaba intentando verla. —¿Qué dices? —Estoy diciendo que si no puedes ir a casa conmigo, entonces me quedaré aquí

contigo. Para siempre.

Zoro quedó boquiabierto. —No sabes lo que estas haciendo —. La empujó con su garra. —¡Vete!

Ella no se movió. —No te abandonaré.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y sostuvo cerca. —Si realmente me amas, Robin, no te quedarás. Yo nunca podría soportar saber que estas aquí debido a mí. Por favor, amor, por favor vete y nunca mires atrás.

Robin se sentó indecisa, sosteniendo su garra en su mano. ¿Cómo podía abandonarlo aquí, así, sabiendo que nadie más lo ayudaría, lo consolaría?

M'Ordant avanzó y la separó de Zoro, luego la llevó a la entrada, donde él la hizo esperar.

Durante varios minutos, Zoro no se movió en absoluto. Entonces él levantó su cabeza e intentó mirar alrededor.

—¿Robin? —preguntó tranquilamente. —¿Estás todavía aquí?

M'Ordant le hizo señas para que guardara silencio. —Ella se está yendo ahora. Los labios de Zoro temblaron por la tristeza. —¿La llevas a su casa?

—Sí.

—Gracias —. Él se tendió como si toda su fuerza lo hubiera abandonado.

—Dime —dijo M'Ordant. —¿Por qué no has querido que se quedara contigo? —Tú no lo entenderías.

—¿Entender qué? —Amor.

M'Ordant resopló. —¿Qué sabe un Skotos del amor?

—Absolutamente nada… —. Él suspiró. —Y todo. Yo no podía pedirle que se quedara aquí cuando sé cuanto la asusta este lugar.

—¿Pero tu querías que ella se quedara?

Zoro cabeceó débilmente. —Más de lo que quiero mi libertad. Ahora, déjame, hermano.

Robin limpió las lágrimas de su cara mientras miraba fijamente a M'Ordant. Ella le dirigió una mirada esperanzada.

—¿Puedo quedarme? —susurró para que Zoro no la oyera.

Con cara impasible, M'Ordant sacudió su cabeza y la sacó del cuarto. —Eso no lo decido yo.

—¿Entonces quien?

Él se negó a contestar. —Tienes que marcharte.

—No lo abandonaré —dijo ella con voz firme. —Y nadie me hará hacerlo.

Robin averiguó que esas eran las famosas últimas palabras cuando se despertó otra vez en su oficina. Cuando se negocia con dioses griegos, la voluntad humana no valía mucho.

Afligida, lloró, pensando en Zoro, en su infierno y en el hecho que ella era la causa de eso.

Lo peor de todo, era que no había absolutamente nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarlo. Nada.

—Zoro.

Zoro apretó sus dientes al oír la voz de Hypnos. Él metió la corona de Robin bajo una roca cercana para impedir que el dios la viera y se la quitara como había hecho con las fotos.

Esto era todo lo que Zoro tenía de ella y él no podía soportar siquiera pensar en perderla.

Él se forzó a enderezarse y aclaró su garganta de la pena que lo ahogaba. —No me di cuenta que era tiempo para más castigo.

Hypnos resopló. —No puedo quebrarte, ¿verdad? Él sintió al dios moviéndose a su alrededor.

—Tu sabes —dijo Hypnos con irritación, —que he intentado desde el alba de los tiempos hacer que me temieras. Y nunca lo has hecho. ¿Por qué es eso?

—No puedo sentir emociones, ¿recuerdas?

—No. Lo que eres, es irrespetuoso, irreverente, y sarcástico. Nunca has calzado con nosotros. Y lo que siempre me hacía ponerme más loco contigo era que tú nunca, siquiera lo has intentado.

Zoro se rió débilmente. —Un Skotos malo hasta los huesos, imagínate eso.

—Bueno, ahí está tu problema. A diferencia de los demás, tú nunca lo fuiste. Yo

nunca pude matar ese último diminuto trozo de bondad en ti. Ese último trozo que era capaz de honor. Capaz de sacrificio.

Zoro frunció el ceño.

—M'Ordant me dijo que has hecho con Robin. Tanto en la Tierra como aquí. Por consiguiente, Hades me ha informado que él no puede mantenerte en Tartarus. Sólo las almas que son completamente incapaces de amar pueden quedarse aquí.

Una ardiente sensación comenzó en el cuerpo de Zoro, y con cada latido del corazón que pasaba, él se sintió fortalecerse.

—Me parece, muchacho, que tienes una decisión que tomar.

Robin abrió la puerta de su departamento. El familiar agujero en su corazón ardía mientras ella se imaginaba cómo sería venir a casa, sólo una vez, y tener a Zoro aquí.

Ella había estado haciendo mucho esto últimamente. Soñar despierta. Ella nunca había soñado despierta antes. Y había estado escribiendo. Pero no había nadie con quien compartirlo.

Eso lastimaba más que todo.

Sacándose los zapatos, dejó las llaves sobre la chimenea y vio un pétalo de rosa blanco sobre la alfombra. Ella frunció el ceño mientras notaba varios más.

Parecían formar un camino que conducía a su dormitorio. Ella lo siguió. Cuando llegó a la entrada, su corazón se detuvo.

Zoro estaba dormido en su cama. Extendido sobre su espalda y con la ropa de cama enredada en sus largos, oscuros miembros.

Él era la cosa más magnífica que ella hubiera visto en su vida.

Robin se rió mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía él estar aquí?

Precipitándose a su cama, cayó sobre sus rodillas e intentó despertarlo. Él no se movió.

Sin importar cuanto lo intentó, él no despertaba.

—¿Zoro? —dijo ella, tragando con miedo. —Por favor, mírame. Nada.

Aterrorizada, ella vio una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche. Levantándola, leyó:

_Es por el amor verdadero que todos los milagros son realizados. Si tú realmente me amas, Robin, besa mis labios y habré nacido en tu mundo como un hombre mortal. Si no, te esperaré sólo en tus sueños._

_Tienes hasta la medianoche para decidir. _

_**Z.**_

Ella no necesitó hasta la medianoche para decidirse. Tomando su cara en sus manos, ella lo besó con todo el amor en su corazón.

Su pecho se elevó bruscamente mientras sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de ella y la mantenían apretada.

Robin se rió feliz mientras Zoro profundizaba su beso. Su cabeza flotando por su calor, su pasión, ella nunca quería dejarlo ir.

Mordiendo sus labios, él se apartó para sonreírle. El amor en sus ojos negros la chamuscó. —¿Lo tomo como que quieres quedarte conmigo?

—Amigo, tú inténtalo y déjame y te seguiré al final de la tierra y más allá para encontrarte y traerte a casa.

Zoro se rió. Ella ya se lo había probado.

Robin tembló mientras él desabotonaba su camisa. —Creo que sé lo primero que quieres hacer como un hombre mortal.

Él corrió su lengua sobre su garganta, subiendo hasta su oído, donde su aliento la hizo estremecer. —Créeme, amor, tu no dormirás esta noche.

**Awwwww :3 XD**

**Aunque no lo crean, llore ;_; estuvo bonito, no creen?**

**Lastima que ya haya terminado, pero fue sensacional. XD**

**Hey esperen… aun no acaba! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii XD**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPÍLOGO**

_Dos años más tarde_

Zoro estaba acostado sobre el sofá con su pequeña hija dormida sobre su pecho. Miraba fijamente la maraña de pequeños cabellos negros, curioso sobre lo que ella estaría soñando.

Él sintió que su esposa estaba de pie sobre ellos.

Levantando la mirada, vio la magnífica sonrisa de Robin. —Hola —dijo él, preguntándose que se traía entre manos. Había un destello en sus ojos muy parecido al que había tenido el día que le había dicho que estaba embarazada.

—¿Adivina qué? —le fijo, su voz llena de entusiasmo.

—¿Estás embarazada otra vez?

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco. —Sólo han pasado tres meses desde que tuvimos a Emma.

—Suele pasar.

Ella le hizo un sonido ordinario, luego sacó su brazo de su espalda y puso un libro en sus manos.

Zoro lo miró inexpresivamente hasta que vio el nombre que estaba en la portada.

—Oh mi Dios —susurró, —es tu novela.

-Lo sé —dijo ella, dando brincos. —¡Mi editor me envió la primera copia! Será enviado a las tiendas la semana que viene.

Cuidando no despertar al bebé, Zoro la dejó sobre el sofá para tomar a Robin en sus brazos.

Robin suspiró al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Incluso ahora, esos labios podían incinerarla. Y su olor… Dios mío, cómo le gustaba el olor de su piel.

—Gracias, Zoro —dijo ella, separándose para mirar fijamente aquellos hechiceros ojos negros. —Yo nunca lo hubiera escrito sin ti.

—Y yo nunca hubiera vivido sin ti.

Robin lo sostuvo cerca, encantada con lo que sentía por él y su hija. Los dos fueron el mejor regalo que Robin jamás hubiera esperado.

Y fue entonces cuando ella comprendió que hasta de la pesadilla más oscura, podía venir algo bueno. Le había costado fuerza y coraje, pero al final, había merecido la pena la batalla.

—Te amo, Robin —susurró él contra su pelo.

—Te amo, Zoro, y siempre lo haré.

**FIN**

**Ahora si… este, amigos… es el adiós u.u**

**Me he aburrido de adaptar y pues la verdad hay mejores cosas que hacer. Adios…**

**AHHHH NO SE CREAN! Jajajaja **

**Les dije que adaptaría los libros, y no me importa cuanto me tarde, LO HARE!**

**Solo les pido paciencia y comprensión :3**

**Ahora, una pregunta que me gustaría que me contestaran…**

**¿quieren que siga con la continuación del libro de placeres de la noche, o quieren que les adapte el otro libro que básicamente habla de lo mismo que este (sueños y eso)? Obviamente no tiene relación con los demás, por lo que no alteran nada, pero quiero saber porque como enreda con eso de los oneroi, skotos y eso. Pues no se… XD**

**Hasta el próximo libro!**


End file.
